


Red riding hood

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Шерлока Холмса можно перенести из девятнадцатого века в век двадцать первый, то почему бы не перенести историю о Красной шапочке из тьмы веков в наши дни?<br/>Вот только сейчас лес становится жуткой пародией на действительность, волки - загадочными фантасмагорическими существами, а самые страшные кошмары оживают прямо на глазах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Уровень 1

**Author's Note:**

> Весь этот бред родился из одного пункта заявки (https://ficbook.net/requests/11235): "...но хочется ушек и хвоста у Шера".
> 
> Это дичайшая трава, ооснейший ООС, личные кинки автора и самая наивная вещь из всех, что я писала, так что будьте готовы.) 
> 
> Иллюстрации Koshka-matryoshka: http://cs417523.userapi.com/v417523825/141b/hpqc42KdhVk.jpg
> 
> http://s002.radikal.ru/i200/1301/6d/4b80fab16184.jpg
> 
> Иллюстрация (не к этому фику, но по этой теме) умуму:  
> http://ymymy.deviantart.com/art/Little-Red-Riding-Hood-in-the-version-BBC-298544862?q=gallery%3Aymymy%2F32502290&qo=49

Солнце  
Звенит, сияет так, как оно есть.  
Тучи зияют вниз,  
Волки взирают вверх,  
Путь полыхает вдаль

Гражданская оборона - Танец для мертвых

Джон ненавидит эту красную толстовку. Нет, ну, в конце-то концов, он же не пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, чтобы носить бесформенные балахоны с капюшонами, широкие джинсы и кепки, повернутые козырьком назад!

Вот что значит - встречаться с девушкой вдвое моложе тебя - одни сплошные неудобства для отставного военного доктора...

Правда, и положительные качества имеются. Подумав о «положительных качествах», Джон ухмыляется.

О да, этих самых качеств у гибкой, красивой Валери с высокой грудью и дивными длинными ногами, хоть отбавляй, вот только ее представления о том, как Джон должен одеваться, тот категорически не разделял. Поэтому, когда он, в один из многочисленных праздников, вскрыл подарочный пакет из ярко-розовой голографической бумаги, то смог выдавить из себя только слабое подобие улыбки (в самом деле, ну кто дарит толстовки мужчинам, которые прошли войну?!). К сожалению, Валери, кроме всего прочего, весьма внимательно относилась к своим подаркам и следила за Джоном тщательнее, чем за своим маникюром. Поэтому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как надевать этот вызывающий подростковый ужас всякий раз, когда он шел на встречу со своей девушкой. Втайне он мечтал о том, что эту красную плотную ткань, распятую между стволами тонких афганских деревьев, случайно прошьют навылет штук двадцать моджахедских пуль.

Одно было хорошо - они с Валери сегодня собирались на пикник, и поэтому Джон надел куртку поверх ненавистного предмета одежды, выдававшего себя только капюшоном, который Джон, защищаясь от временами налетающего резкого ветра, накинул на голову, и краешками ребристых рукавов из плотной широкой резинки.

Сегодня понедельник - день почти для всех, кроме Джона и Валери, рабочий и, хоть солнце греет достаточно сильно, холодно застыв на светло-голубом небе, народу на улицах и в парке Буши*, в котором Джон договорился встретиться со своей девушкой, немного. Редкие прохожие, парочка велосипедистов, огромная собака…

От неожиданности Джон даже останавливается на мгновение. Поджарый, крупный пес, не меньше тридцати пяти дюймов в холке, напоминает скорее волка, чем обычную дворнягу, но откуда же волку взяться в городской черте? Джон провожает взглядом деловито трусящую по своим делам, черную как смоль, зверюгу, удивленно качает головой и идет дальше, поудобнее закинув на плечо рюкзак, в котором медленно придавливают друг друга бутылка вина и сэндвичи.

\- Извините, - кто-то, внезапно возникший за спиной Джона, вежливо кашляет несколько раз.

Джон оборачивается и видит высокого человека в темном, не по погоде широко распахнутом пальто. Он встречается с незнакомцем взглядом и обескураженно замирает на мгновение: глаза незнакомого мужчины, светлые, отливающие льдом вечных снегов, темной водой замерзших озер и, совсем немного, буйством весеннего цветения, гипнотизируют и завораживают, а от черт лица веет чем-то неземным, невозможным в реальной жизни, слишком необычным. Мгновенно справившись с наваждением и удивлением, Джон прочищает горло, переступает с ноги на ногу и старается придать своему лицу вежливо-заинтересованное выражение.

Незнакомец странно морщит нос, будто принюхиваясь, хмурится, а потом начинает говорить:

\- Вы не видели здесь животное… Собаку. Крупная, шерсть черная, в…

\- …в холке дюймов тридцать пять? - легко улыбаясь, заканчивает за него Джон.

\- Почти тридцать семь**, если быть точным, - мужчина в пальто не улыбается, но его взгляд как будто теплеет.

\- Нелегко вам, наверное, приходится с такой зверюгой, - Джон сочувственно качает головой. - Видел, буквально пять минут назад - пес побежал вон туда, - он машет рукой в соответствующем направлении.

\- Ясно. Спасибо.

Мужчина холодно кивает, медлит мгновение, будто желая сказать что-то еще, но, так и не решившись, уже собирается уходить, когда его взгляд останавливается на чем-то, находящемся за спиной Джона. Серые глаза расширяются, и незнакомец резко дергает Джона за рукав куртки, прижимая к себе.

-Что за?! - возмущенно бурчит тот куда-то в синтетический подклад его пальто, легко пахнущий сигаретным дымом, что есть сил пытаясь вывернуться, но потом слышит щелканье сомкнувшихся зубов и рычание почти над самым своим ухом и затихает.

Внезапно сильные руки отталкивают его в сторону так же внезапно, как до этого притянули, и Джон, запнувшись, прикладывается копчиком об асфальт в полуметре от места схватки.

А то, что это именно схватка, сомневаться не приходится: черный пес, вздыбивший шерсть и будто бы вдвое увеличившийся в размере, кидается на мужчину в пальто с животным остервенением. Он явно метит в горло, и незнакомцу остается только уворачиваться, все чаще ощущая горячее дыхание и острые зубы, смыкающиеся практически у самой кожи.

Пока Джон встает, проходит всего пара мгновений, но за это время пес уже успевает повалить противника наземь и теперь удовлетворенно, но весьма угрожающе рычит, наклоняясь к незащищенной шее мужчины.

Не думая ни секунды, Джон размахивается и кидает рюкзак, который слетел с его плеча при падении, вперед, метя точно в хребет зверя. Жалобно хрустнувшая содержимым сумка попадает в цель - от силы удара пса откидывает на пару метров, и, судя по тому, как он взвизгивает, Джон попал прямо в позвоночник, не нанеся серьезных увечий, но причинив немалую боль.

Незнакомец тут же вскакивает на ноги и уже хочет броситься на пса, но тот реагирует первым: в один прыжок он преодолевает разделяющее его и Джона расстояние, и смыкает зубы в районе его живота.

Джон не успевает даже дернуться, а пес уже отскакивает назад, выплевывая изрядный кусок криво вырванной красной ткани. Джон мысленно благодарит дурной вкус своей подружки, подростковую моду и недостаточно сильно прыгнувшего пса и отбегает с того места, где только что находился, краем глаза наблюдая за мужчиной в пальто.

Лицо того искажается, черты становятся более острыми, резкими, тело неестественно выгибается, и он рычит, но не как человек, подражающий зверю, а как настоящее дикое животное.

Пес замирает на мгновение, зло и коротко огрызается в ответ, а потом, блеснув желтыми пуговицами глаз, разворачивается и бросается прочь. Незнакомец, не раздумывая, бежит за ним, а Джон - следом, отдавшись инстинктам, приобретенным еще в армии.

Погоня длится недолго; кусты и деревья с сумасшедшей скоростью несутся на Джона, ветки сплетаются, как будто вырастая из воздуха, прямо перед его лицом, трава и корни выскакивают из-под земли, как только он хочет сделать шаг, но он упрямо бежит вперед, перепрыгивая препятствия и пригибаясь.

Через пару минут все трое - собака и двое ее преследователей - выбегают на не заросший растительностью участок, и Джон с ужасом видит сидящую под деревом Валери. Девушка уже успела расстелить плед, поставить на него свой рюкзак и теперь, стоя на коленях к ним спиной, что-то сосредоточенно в нем ищет.

Джон даже не успевает подумать о том, как удивится Валери, увидев столь странную процессию, как пес резко меняет траекторию движения и в несколько прыжков добегает до девушки. Мгновение - и пес уже наскакивает на Валери, секунда - Джон хочет крикнуть хоть что-то, чтобы предупредить ее, вечность - черный дым окутывает пса и девушку. Когда пелена рассеивается, под деревом уже никого нет, и Джон вместе с незнакомцем пораженно застывает на месте.

\- Что…

\- Черт! - одновременно говорят оба и на полминуты замолкают.

Первым начинает действовать мужчина в пальто: он подходит к тому месту, где исчезли пес и Валери, разводит руками над пледом, совершает какие-то пассы в воздухе, принюхивается и, в конце концов, встает на колени, сосредоточенно приглядываясь к чему-то, прячущемуся в густой траве.

\- Ушел! - через какое-то время изрекает он. - Вот гад!

\- Что? Кто ушел? Где Валери? - Джон подходит ближе и растерянно оглядывается, надеясь, что все произошедшее - обман зрения, и его девушка до сих пор где-то здесь.

Мужчина будто и не слышит его, продолжая увлеченно что-то шептать и чертить пальцами в воздухе какие-то символы и диаграммы. Джон заворожено наблюдает за ним с минуту, а потом как будто сбрасывает оцепенение.

\- Ты! - он подходит к незнакомцу вплотную и хватает его за лацканы пальто - из-за разницы в росте это выглядит забавно, но Джон шутить не намерен.

\- Ты! - повторяет он. - Это все из-за тебя! Где эта долбанная собака?! Где моя девушка? Где Валери?! Что вообще происходит?!

\- А, так это была твоя девушка? - незнакомец спокоен и даже, кажется, не собирается высвобождаться из захвата Джона.

\- Да, это… Где она?

\- Зная Мориарти, могу предположить, что в Паучьем брюхе, но здесь, сам понимаешь, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным…

\- Паучьем… Что? Какого хрена? Ты что несешь? - от неожиданности Джон ослабляет хватку, и незнакомец просто сбрасывает с себя его руки.

\- Ты… Как там тебя?

\- Джон.

\- Джон. Так вот, Джон, иди домой, прими ванну, приготовь себе поесть, посмотри телевизор, - мужчина морщится. - Не пройдет и пары дней, как твоя девушка уже будет дома.

Незнакомец смотрит то в небо, то на деревья, виднеющиеся невдалеке, и как будто что-то прикидывает в уме.

\- Так. Стоп. Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что за хрень здесь произошла!

Мужчина в пальто несколько раз поворачивается вокруг своей оси, делает пару шагов вперед, потом еще столько же вправо, облизывает указательный палец и поднимает его вверх, определяя направление и силу ветра.

\- Я тебя спраш… - только и успевает сказать Джон, потому что блистающий черный дым начинает обволакивать фигуру незнакомца.

\- Стоять! - кричит Джон только для того, чтобы что-нибудь крикнуть и вцепляется в рукав уже начинающего растворяться в черном тумане пальто.

Мир отдаляется, выгибается и взлетает вверх, лопаясь кривым шариком полиэтиленовой пленки.

 

_Примечания:_

*Парк Буши - второй по величине парк из Королевских парков Лондона, расположенный на территории в 445 гектаров (1100 акров),[1], лежит непосредственно на севере Хэмптон-корта и парка Хэмптон-корта.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Парк_Буши

** 37 дюймов - 94 сантиметра


	2. Уровень 2

Посмотри наверх - города над головой,   
Посмотри наверх. Я с тобой.

Крапива - Я с тобой

\- Как же мне надоели люди… - первое, что слышит Джон, когда приходит в себя.

С трудом открыв глаза, он видит склоненное над ним лицо того самого незнакомца, сидящего рядом с ним на корточках.

\- В зеркало-то смотреть не противно? - огрызается Джон и пытается сесть.

Незнакомец наблюдает за его попытками с безучастным интересом. Когда через минуту Джон все-таки поднимается на ноги и оглядывается, то с трудом может сдержать крик удивления.

Все, что его окружает, не похоже ни на Лондон, ни на парк Буши, ни на хоть что-нибудь, существующее на Земле. Почва под ногами Джона насыщенного кроваво-бордового цвета, а кусочки песка и камни не лежат, придавленные силой гравитации, а легко, но ощутимо шевелятся, как закипающая в котле вода. Из-за этого непрекращающегося бурения в воздухе висит мелкая пыльная взвесь, которая окутывает каждый миллиметр бесконечно длящейся пустыни с раскиданными по ней там и сям голыми кривыми деревцами, которые будто вспарывают землю в нескольких сотнях метров от Джона. Чуть дальше этих черных обломков виднеется что-то, что Джон поначалу не может даже идентифицировать. Огромное, железное, воющее, как будто дышащее нечто, очень узкое снизу и циклопически расширяющееся кверху, изгибаясь неровной дугой, нависает над бесплотной землей и кажется, что через мгновение оно упадет прямо на Джона и странного незнакомца.

Джону требуется минута, чтобы осознать, что эта неподвижно падающая, колышущаяся громадина - город. Он может различить оборонительные стены у неестественно узкого основания; дома, балконы и галереи чуть выше; сплетение труб, арматуры, шпилей и церковных куполов, похожее на извилины человеческого мозга - на самом верху, наклоненном прямо к нему. Все стены и башни города покрыты ржавчиной, кроваво-коричневой грязью; они пульсируют, пышут жаром и дымом, золотыми окантовками колонн и гомоном сотен тысяч глоток.

Над этим, несомненно, живым кошмаром, похожим на в мгновение ока застывший смерч, висит низкое, затканное огромными, клубящимися серо-красными облаками небо.

\- Что? Я… - глаза Джона расширены, его взгляд блуждает, и он неосознанно отступает назад, будто стараясь сбежать от этого ужаса.

\- Добро пожаловать ко мне домой, - сухо говорит незнакомец, делает шаг вперед и смыкает пальцы на воротнике джоновой куртки.

Тот пытается вырваться, крутится, оборачивается и понимает, что мужчина спас ему жизнь: они стоят на обрыве, и Джон, пятясь, подошел почти к самому его краю.

То, что он видит теперь, заставляет его подавить еще один вскрик удивления: земля в полуметре от него отвесной стеной уходит вниз, в недостижимую черную глубину из которой, до самого горизонта, насколько хватает глаз, вырываются острые пики скал, изломанные, загибающиеся под немыслимыми углами, тонущие во тьме, как в волнах океана. Небо, клубящееся, скользкое, нависает над ними, кажется, еще ниже, покрывая иголочно-острые вершины белой пленкой тумана и испарений. Между отрогами носятся на крыльях какие-то существа, и Джон, слыша их низкие крики, напоминающие человеческую речь, записанную на пленку и прокрученную задом наперед, думает, что это точно не птицы. И последнее, что он хочет сейчас узнать, - прав он или нет.

Незнакомец, меж тем, не собирается мешкать. Удержав Джона на краю и убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, он, засунув руки в карманы пальто, разворачивается и идет по направлению к той части города, что касается земли.

Джон пару раз изумленно моргает, а потом кидается следом.

\- Стой! Ты! Я!

Незнакомец молчит и продолжает спокойно идти вперед, не сбавляя скорости.

\- Твою мать! - Джон, наконец, догоняет мужчину и пристраивается рядом с ним, пытаясь приноровиться к его широкому шагу.

\- Подожди! - он хватает незнакомца за рукав, побуждая остановиться, и разворачивает его лицом к себе. - Что происходит? Раз уж я оказался… здесь, я имею право знать.

\- Я тебя с собой не звал вообще-то, - лицо мужчины не выражает абсолютно никаких эмоций.

\- Но… как? Почему я здесь? Что?.. - Джону уже надоело талдычить одно и то же, но он не может собраться с мыслями и спросить что-то конкретное.

\- Ладно, - незнакомец сдается и демонстративно закатывает глаза. - Три вопроса. Быстро.

Джон замирает, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, а потом спрашивает:

\- Что это за место?

\- Синтетическая реальность, созданная для существования воплощений архитепических отрицательно окрашенных эмоциональных процессов определенного вида.

\- Что?

\- Это следующий вопрос?

\- Нет… Нет! - Джон отрицательно качает головой. - Куда ты идешь?

\- В логово Мориарти, за девушкой, которую он похитил.

Джон кивает.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Незнакомец хмурится и, помедлив, отвечает:

\- Шерлок Холмс, - развернувшись, он продолжает идти дальше, как ни в чем не бывало.

Джон несколько секунд осмысливает сказанное, а потом снова догоняет своего спутника и теперь уже молча идет рядом с ним.

Несколько минут они не говорят ни слова, тишину заполняет только ор и скрип города, теперь нависающего над ними, а потом Шерлок наигранно зло ворчит:

\- Между прочим, нам приходится так долго идти по твоей милости…

\- Эм… Ну извини… А причем здесь я?

\- Если бы ты не влез в поле, создаваемое воронкой переноса…

\- Какое поле?

\- Дым! - поясняет Шерлок, раздраженный недогадливостью своего собеседника. - Воронка переноса, генерирующая сверхсильное гравитационное притяжение.

\- Ясно.

\- Если бы не ты, я бы спокойно вышел из дуги у ворот Килнелаву* и…

\- Килне… что?

\- Килнелаву, - Шерлок тычет пальцем вверх, туда, где над ними кривятся изгибы городских улиц. - Так что, учти, из-за тебя Мориарти будет догнать в два раза сложнее.

\- А этот пес… Мориарти… он тоже сделал это… поле? - Джон пытается осмыслить всю информацию, которую он получил за последний час.

\- Да никакой он не пес! Скорее уж, волк, если мерить человеческими категориями.

\- Хорошо, волк, - покладисто кивает Джон. - Так сделал?

\- Сделал. И еще много другого сделает, поверь, - Шерлок внезапно становится очень серьезным. - Джон, тебе не нужно идти со мной.

\- И где же мне быть?

\- Здесь? - Шерлок говорит это не совсем уверенно, с такой интонацией, что Джон не может понять, какие мотивы им движут.

Джон оглядывается, видит непрерывно шевелящуюся под ногами землю, деревья, слепо тянущиеся к бессолнечному небу, и смотрит на Шерлока, как будто говоря: «Ну и как я останусь **здесь**?».

\- Там будет опасно…

\- К твоему сведенью, я прошел войну и видел…

\- Такого ты еще не видел, - обрывает его Шерлок.

Джон не успевает ответить, потому что они подходят к стенам города почти вплотную.

Городские ворота, состоящие из кусков металла, обрывков ткани, монет, кожи, камней и труб, по размеру не больше двустворчатой двери в обычной квартире - настолько мало основание железной громадины.

Как только Шерлок и Джон подходят ближе, над одной из кипенно-белых городских стен, сложенных из громадных каменных плит, появляется голова. Лицо, которое видит Джон не похоже ни на что из существующего в реальном мире. Там, где у любого существа должны быть глаза, виден только ровный слой кожи. Губы располагаются не так, как у людей - сверху и снизу - а по диагонали, красными всполохами взрезая обе щеки. Они очерчивают рот рваным отверстием, утолщаясь в районе уха, сужаясь и опять расширяясь возле того места, где должен быть нос, и петляя дальше рваными волнами. Весь череп с глубоко вдавленными лобной и теменной костями напоминает смятый конфетный фантик.

\- О, Шерлок!..

\- Даже не начинай, Салли.

\- Да пошел ты, псих!

\- Просто впусти нас.

\- Нас? Кто это?

\- Он со мной.

\- Я вижу, но кто это?

\- Я сказал - он со мной! Так что просто пропусти.

Существо хмыкает, и жуткое лицо исчезает, скрываясь за стеной, а через несколько секунд ворота с тяжелым предсмертным скрипом уходят в землю, освобождая проход.

Шерлок уверенно заходит внутрь. Джон следует за ним, стараясь не смотреть на то, что тот назвал «Салли», но все равно успевает увидеть, что тела у существа нет - длинные, похожие на паучьи, руки и ноги растут прямо из головы, а глаза, которым не нашлось места на лице, болтаются на кровоточащих ниточках нервов в том самом месте, где должна быть шея.

\- Шерлок, что _это_? - Джон неосознанно подходит ближе к своему спутнику.

\- Городская стража. Те еще уроды.

\- Я вижу! Но почему оно выглядит… так?

\- Я же сказал, Джон, такого ты еще не видел. Здесь все так выглядят.

\- Но ты-то выглядишь как человек!

Шерлок ничего не отвечает.

Они вдвоем идут вперед. Вокруг них, по обе стороны мощеной круглыми выпуклыми булыжниками улочки, стоят одно- или двухэтажные здания из песчаника, больше похожие на застывшие потеки воска. Черные зевы окон и дверей как будто пробиваются с боем сквозь искаженные плавящиеся формы. В каждом доме слышен стрекот крыльев, отрывистая, кричащая речь и многоголосый плач, подобный какой-то страшной пародии на молитву.

Мостовая уходит вертикально вверх, а дома висят вокруг нее, словно вокруг стержня, гроздьями. Джон не осознает всего этого, потому что не смотрит вниз, так что, когда в один прекрасный момент он оборачивается назад и понимает, что они, опровергая все законы физики, спокойно шагают вперед, перпендикулярно земле, его голова начинает кружиться, и он хватается за рукав своего спутника.

\- Спокойно, - Шерлок на секунду останавливается и встряхивает его за плечи. - Ты сам пошел со мной, помнишь?

\- Да… А? Да, - Джон мотает головой из стороны в сторону. - Я… в порядке. Просто… Все хорошо.

Он несколько раз моргает, пытаясь отбросить мысли о полной абсурдности и непостижимости происходящего и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком. Его глаза сейчас кажутся темными, полными эмоций, о которых Джон и понятия не имеет. Холодный блеск отчуждения сменяется глубокой тьмой, в которую можно бесконечно долго падать, но так никогда и не достигнуть дна. Проходит мгновение и Шерлок отворачивается, отпускает своего спутника, и они снова идут вперед в полном молчании, только теперь тот держится чуть позади Джона.

 

 _Примечания:_  
*Килнелаву - с индийского диалекта каннада это слово переводится как "ад и рай"


	3. Уровень 3

Что-то во мне настало.  
Возникло, схватило, поймало.  
Во мне проснулось, очнулось, забилось.  
Ко мне пробилось.

Гражданская оборона - Солнце неспящих

Они поднимаются все выше и выше, углубляясь в путаную сеть городских кварталов и улиц. Килнелаву живет своей жизнью - дома из песчаника сменяются каменными многоэтажками, состоящими, кажется, из одних балконов, скалящих свои пустые пасти в пространство. На улицах становится многолюдно. Вокруг порхают, снуют, летают и ползают существа, которым Джон не знает названия и которых он вряд ли смог бы описать. Одни из них похожи на людей (только приглядевшись повнимательнее можно заметить сквозные дыры в животах, хвосты, подметающие тротуар или ржавые цепи, вырывающиеся из-под болезненно гноящейся кожи), а некоторые напоминают бесформенные комки плоти - безглазые, безногие, передвигающиеся ползком или прыгающие по стенам с помощью острых мечевидных отростков, торчащих из кривых рук с разбухшими водянистыми шариками локтей.

Маленькие, похожие скорее на мух, а не на разумных существ, комочки плоти, разбрызгивающие повсюду кровавые капли, носятся на рваных кожистых крыльях поодиночке и стайками. Огромные, неправдоподобно толстые или, наоборот, слишком худые создания, размерами достигающие крыш домов, медленно перекатываются на своих длинных ногах, оканчивающихся мозолистыми копытами или серпообразными грязными когтями, противно скрежещущими от соприкосновения с брусчаткой.

Существа, которые больше всего похожи на людей, кидают на Джона странные взгляды, но, как только замечают рядом с ним Шерлока, быстро отворачиваются и даже, кажется, стараются отойти подальше.

Джон жмется к нему все теснее и думает, что спит. Напился. Обкололся. Сошел с ума. Никогда еще реальность не была столь абсурдной и правдоподобной одновременно. Он воспринимает все происходящее через тонкую пленку недоверия и непонимания.

\- Шерлок, объясни мне, что это за место!

\- Потом.

\- Потом? - Джон не верит своим ушам: он хотя бы чего-то добился от этого несносного упрямца.

\- Потом, - подтверждает Шерлок. - И не здесь, - он поднимает голову и смотрит на землю, которая висит где-то высоко над их головами под неправильным углом. - Мориарти все равно уже ушел, торопиться некуда. Переждем день у меня дома и пойдем в Брюхо.

\- День? Брюхо?

\- Сейчас ночь, Джон. Днем здесь лучше не показываться, - поясняет Шерлок, прокладывая локтями дорогу в толпе. - Паучье брюхо - квартал на Вершине. Он очень… потом объясню.

Шерлок и Джон еще какое-то время пробираются через квакающее, стрекочущее, истошно кричащее месиво, а потом сворачивают в какой-то проулок, изгибающийся правильной дугой, ведущей в ту часть города, что обращена к небу.

Шерлок торопится, и Джон может разглядывать то, что их окружает только краем глаза. Он успевает заметить церковь, золотой купол которой покоится на стенках из шлака и мусора, отовсюду торчащие трубы, большие и маленькие, выпускающие густые клубы сизого дыма, и ажурные мостики, перекинутые через мутные потоки, сочащиеся слизью и грязью.

Они еще несколько раз сворачивают в темные подворотни, перебираются через разломанные бетонные плиты и черные провалы, вокруг которых сонно слоняются безглазые и безлицые существа с кожей, плотно обтягивающей плоские мышцы и медленно, неаккуратными лохмотьями слезающей с костей.

Джон, гадливо морщится, глядя на них, да и на все, что его окружает. Грязь, гомон, сбивающая с ног вонь. Этот мир - хаос, ужасный в своем вечном движении, - как будто не может определиться даже на секунду - везде что-то меняется, возникает, ломается, рушится. Извращенные, неестественные формы исчезают и появляются, застывая неуверенно-шатко, готовые через мгновение снова низвергнуться во тьму. Жители этого места - гротескный шарж на любых живых существ - как будто тоже не смогли выбрать, как им выглядеть. У кого-то не хватает рта, у кого-то - ушей. Руки и ноги, если они есть, изгибаются под немыслимыми углами, размеры тел колеблются от огромных до микроскопических.

И во всей этой фантасмагории Шерлок кажется самым нормальным, но, чем дольше Джон смотрит на него, тем сильнее чувствует, что должен быть какой-то подвох. Иначе как объяснить гипнотическую силу его глаз и странное обаяние, захлестывающее собеседника с головой, даже сквозь стену молчания и недоброжелательности?.. Обман, подделка, оборотничество и только.

На самом деле, этот Шерлок, скорее всего, такая же бесформенная, сочащаяся сукровицей пакость, как и все остальные. Хотя, нет, если уж на то пошло, он вообще снится Джону так же, как и все, что происходит сейчас. Просто один безумный кошмар, вызванный старыми воспоминаниями о творениях Клайва Баркера* или Лавкрафта**. Это нереально. Это сон, не более. А, если это сон, значит, можно делать что угодно, так ведь?

Джон ухмыляется и решает просто посмотреть на то, что еще создаст его собственное больное воображение.

Они выходят на самый верх городского изгиба, и теперь облака над ними висят так низко, что, кажется, можно дотянуться рукой до их горячей пористой массы.

Шерлок перепрыгивает через глубокие разломы в земле, дышащие белесыми испарениями, почти незримо сокращающиеся, как настоящие легкие, и подходит к крыльцу дома, который выглядит аномально нормальным посреди этого безумия.

Этот дом - самый обычный, двухэтажный, с побеленными стенами и зеленой дверью, блестящей темным зрачком глазка. Джон следует за своим спутником, по широкой дуге обходя разломы и трещины, и останавливается на крыльце, ожидая, пока Шерлок закончит махать руками и что-то шептать и впустит его.

Внутри дома темно и немного душно, но после вони и гомона - почти спокойно. Справа от двери призрачно сереет проход в какую-то комнату, прямо виднеется лестница, ведущая наверх, а слева черно-белым полотном выделяется стена, покрытая вязью надписей и рисунков.

Шерлок снимает пальто, вешает его на крючок, прикрепленный к входной двери (после абсурдности последних часов эти действия кажутся Джону успокаивающими в своей обыденности), и проходит направо, в погруженную в сумерки комнату.

Джон, осторожно, спотыкаясь в темноте, идет за ним, борясь с желанием схватить Шерлока руку.

\- Придется сидеть в темноте, - тихо говорит тот.

\- Почему?

Вместо ответа Шерлок легко подталкивает Джона к дивану, стоящему у самой дальней стены, подальше от окон, закрытых плотными шторами, и сам садится рядом. Его глаза странно светятся в полутьме, как у кошки.

\- Тебе нужен отдых? - холодно спрашивает Шерлок, в голосе которого сквозит напряжение.

\- Нет, пока нет.

\- Больше шанса, возможно, не будет.

\- Хорошо.

Несколько мгновений оба молчат.

\- Что у тебя с глазами? - из всех вопросов, которые он мечтает задать, Джон выбирает самый глупый.

\- Что? - Шерлок шевелится - Джон слышит скрип диванной обивки и чувствует, как она прогибается, но не видит ничего, кроме двух мерцающих желтых точек.

\- Шерлок, почему у тебя глаза светятся?

\- Чтобы лучше видеть. В темноте.

\- В смысле?

\- Частичная трансформация.

\- Что?

\- О-господи-ты-боже-мой, - скороговоркой произносит Шерлок, возится какое-то время, а потом щелкает неизвестно откуда взявшейся зажигалкой.

В неверном желтом свете, подсвечивающем лицо Шерлока снизу, Джон видит, что его глаза, бывшие раньше серыми, поменяли цвет и форму - радужка стала коричневой, веки исчезли совсем, а сама глазная впадина стала более круглой. Из-за этого лицо Шерлока кажется более злым, жестким, а все черты слишком крупными. Губы так и вовсе выглядят ненормально большими, чересчур яркими и выпуклыми.

Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, моргает и его глаза снова вытягиваются, меняют цвет и становятся совершенно обычными. Зрачок еще какое-то время мечется, испуганно пульсирует, приноравливаясь к изменениям и яркому контрасту света и тени, а потом медленно расползается, заполняя собой почти всю, блестящую серебром, радужку.

\- Твою мать… - только и может сказать Джон.

Шерлок поднимает зажигалку выше, и свет пламени выхватывает из темного переплетения его волос мягкие треугольники ушей, светящиеся нежной розовой кожей внутренней стороны. Уши подрагивают и прислушиваются к любому шороху, изредка отклоняясь назад, почти вплотную прижимаясь к голове. Длинные белые волосы, растущие от внутреннего края, мягко загибаются внутрь, а пушок шерсти, виднеющийся по краям, поблескивает легкими светлыми искорками.

\- Твою мать… - второй раз с чувством повторяет Джон, и тут же слышится резкий щелчок, похожий на гром маленького взрыва, и свет гаснет.

\- Дешевая зажигалка, - поясняет Шерлок откуда-то из темноты, застыв, не шевелясь и даже, кажется, не дыша.

\- А хвост у тебя тоже есть? - спрашивает Джон после недолгого молчания, не зная, что ему делать: бежать отсюда куда глаза глядят или захохотать от абсурдности всей ситуации.

\- Есть.

И вот тут Джон не выдерживает. Он начинает смеяться: нервно, истерично, сгибаясь пополам и хлопая себя руками по коленям.

Желтые звездочки глаз опять начинают блестеть в темноте - Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за истерикой Джона.

\- Никогда не думал, что части моего тела и мои способности смогут вызвать у кого-то такую реакцию…

\- Я не… - внезапно Джон понимает, что Шерлок обиделся.

Ему хочется сказать себе: «Ну и что, подумаешь-ка, этот заносчивый псих ведет себя еще хуже!», но он не может. Во-первых, потому, что от действий этого мужчины зависит здоровье, а, возможно, и жизнь, Валери. А, во-вторых…

Это все дурацкое подсознание, думает Джон. Проекция***, импринтинг****. В жизни такого не бывает. Нет, это все… бред, просто бред, испарения, туман, наркотики.

Джон берет себя в руки, успокаивается и, все еще немного давясь смехом, пытается сесть ровно.

\- Извини, это… нервное, - все еще не до конца успокоившись, продолжает он. - На самом деле это потрясающе.

\- Что?

\- Потрясающе. Ты и эта… как ты сказал?.. частичная трансформация. Как врач я не представляю, как ты это делаешь, но как военный, я хотел бы научиться делать так же.

\- Ты не сможешь научиться этому, но…

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты человек, Джон.

\- А ты, значит… кто?

Шерлок набирает полную грудь воздуха и говорит то, что должен был сказать уже давно.

 

_Примечания:_

*Клайв Баркер - британский писатель-фантаст. Режиссёр и сценарист, автор многих бестселлеров. Создатель фильмов «Восставший из ада», «Кэндимен», а также «Ночной народ», «Повелитель иллюзий», «Святой грешник» и «Боги и монстры»   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Баркер,_Клайв

**Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт - американский писатель, поэт и журналист, писавший в жанрах ужасов, мистики и фэнтези, совмещая их в оригинальном стиле. Родоначальник Мифов Ктулху. Наряду с Робертом Говардом считается одним из основателей жанра фэнтези.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лавкрафт,_Говард_Филлипс

***Проекция - психологический процесс, относимый к механизмам психологической защиты, в результате которого внутреннее ошибочно воспринимается как приходящее извне.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Проекция_(психология)

****Импринтинг - (от англ. imprint — оставлять след, запечатлевать, фиксировать) — в этологии и психологии специфическая форма обучения; фиксация в их памяти признаков объектов при формировании или коррекции врождённых поведенческих актов. Объектами могут являться родительские особи (выступающие и как носители типичных признаков вида), братья и сестры (детёныши одного помёта), будущие половые партнёры (самцы или самки, etc.   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Запечатление


	4. Уровень 4

Мается, мается маятник,  
Крутится-бьется пружинка в часах,  
Сколько еще мне осталось, кукушка?!  
До взрыва вселенной  
И ветра в моих волосах.  
Неужто так мало?  
Святое ничто...

Крыс и Шмендра - Маятник

\- А я - Страх, - говорит Шерлок на выдохе.

\- Что, прости? - Джону уже не смешно.

Он резко вспоминает где, с кем и почему находится, сразу подбирается и напрягается.

\- Страх, Джон. Все существа, которых ты видел здесь, - воплощение страхов. Маленькие - легкий испуг, побольше - ночные кошмары, огромные - видения. А мы - я и Мориарти… и остальные, те, которые больше всего похожи на людей, - Высшие…

Шерлок замолкает. Он напряжен, он не хочет говорить, но в то же время не может остановиться.

\- Мы втроем - самые древние. Я - Страх темноты, страх перед дикими животными, Мориарти - Страх неизведанного, чужого, неименуемого. Майкрофт - Страх смерти. Мы родственны друг другу, по человеческим меркам, - почти что семья.

\- Значит, ты… сражаешься со своим братом?

\- Громко сказано, но, да, выходит, что так. Мориарти не понимает элементарных вещей! - Шерлок порывисто поднимается с дивана.

Джон чувствует себя неуютно, потому что теперь может видеть только размытый мечущийся силуэт.

\- Страх существует не для того, чтобы людям было плохо, - продолжает Шерлок. - Страх - регулятивный механизм, сохраняющий людям жизни. Человек, в идеале, конечно, не должен делать того, чего он боится, а боится он обычно того, что угрожает его жизни. Мы должны…

Шерлок замолкает, как будто готовясь произнести что-то важное.

\- Мы должны заботиться о людях, направлять их, а не считать их пешками или играть с ними, как это делают Майкрофт и Мориарти…

Шерлок опять замолкает и Джон понимает, что должен что-то сказать.

\- То есть… ммм… эта точка зрения не популярна?

\- Да, - слышно, что напряжения в голосе Шерлока становится меньше. - Вы - работа для нас, Джон. Все считают, что я слишком увлечен работой, не замечаю ничего вокруг, только вожусь, цитирую: «c этими людишками», и не соблюдаю элементарных общественных норм. Все считают меня психом.

Шерлок перестает ходить из стороны в сторону и снова садится на диван.

\- Этот мир создан для того, чтобы мы могли жить, иметь постоянные оболочки. Страх не существует без предмета или воспоминания о предмете, который его вызывает. Если бы не люди, если бы не это место, созданное их мыслями, мы оставались бы бесплотными тенями, словами, которые ничего не значат. Мы должны быть… благодарны, в каком-то смысле, за то, что живем, а не поступать так, как поступает Мориарти…

Шерлок немного успокаивается и затихает, а Джон все больше и больше убеждается в том, что все происходящее нереально. Вокруг него - только темнота и голос Шерлока, глубокий, обволакивающий. Джон хочет очнуться, сбросить с себя это оцепенение, проснуться, но не может. Он как будто спит в этом кошмарном сне, погружаясь все глубже и глубже в свое собственное подсознание.

\- А что делает Мориарти? - спрашивает он, чтобы найти какой-то логический изъян, выявить саму суть сна.

Он ждет, что сейчас видение рассеется, он перейдет в другую фазу и окажется, например, на пляже, окруженный толпой девушек. Почему ему снится этот странный мужчина, а не Валери?

\- Мориарти, если пользоваться вашими аналогиями, - наркодилер. Он поставляет своего рода наркотики всему городу, - голос Шерлока сух и безжизнен.

\- Наркотики?

\- Людей, Джон. Человеческая душа для нас… для этих созданий все равно, что для вас - ЛСД, а кровь, в каком-то смысле, - допинг, энергетик и лекарство, обладающее некими дополнительными свойствами, а, в общем, легкий и доступный кайф.

\- То есть… Стой, подожди, то есть поэтому он украл Валери?

\- Да. Он, видимо, хотел похитить тебя, но ты оказался ему не по зубам. В прямом смысле слова. Он владеет целой сетью, охватывающей весь город, но до сих пор иногда выбирается в ваш мир самостоятельно…

\- И это законно?

\- Конечно же, нет! - Шерлок дергается, как от удара электрическим током. - Для того, чтобы добыть кровь и душу, которые станут потом наркотиками, человека долго и мучительно убивают. А убивать людей и продавать галлюциногенные вещества незаконно даже в этой реальности.

\- Он… Он убьет Валери? - Джон понимает, что единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, - это бежать, бежать со всех ног и искать Мориарти где угодно.

\- Нет, - говорит Шерлок абсолютно спокойно. - Кровь женщин ценится не так сильно, потому что, как ты понимаешь, обновляется каждый месяц. Поэтому очевидно, что это похищение - просто приглашение для меня. Все знают, что Мориарти в этом замешан, но никто не может схватить его с поличным - он слишком осторожен и хитер. А сейчас он зовет меня сам, а значит, есть вероятность, что я смогу до него добраться.

\- Весь город сидит на этих наркотиках? - Джон говорит что-то только для того, чтобы чувствовать, что он еще жив, что не растворился в удушливой темноте.

\- Нет. Хоть в это сложно поверить, но и здесь есть добропорядочные граждане… в своем роде, конечно. Все как у вас, разница лишь во внешнем виде.

\- Так значит… О, все, я больше не могу! - Джон хлопает себя по коленям и встает. - Мое подсознание… боже, не представлял, что смогу придумать такое!

Он делает пару шагов в сторону, натыкается на что-то в темноте и останавливается.

\- Что? Ты думаешь, что это твоя фантазия? - Шерлок выпрямляется на диване - желтые огни его глаз резко поднимаются вверх.

\- Ну, а что же еще? - Джон скрещивает руки на груди. - Просто сон. Очень яркий, красочный. Ты снишься мне, этот… как его?.. город снится мне. Всё!

Шерлок тоже встает и подходит ближе.

\- Сон? - его голос холоден, в нем слышится ярость.

Он думал, что этому человеку можно доверять! Он думал, что людям можно доверять! Он увидел этого человека, понял сразу… Он рассказал ему то, чего вообще не должен был говорить, объяснил, разложил все по полочкам, хотя раньше ни для кого и никогда этого не делал! Потому что этот человек… Но, кажется, он ошибся. Наверное, Майкрофт прав: люди - работа и пешки, и думать о них иначе не должно.

_Но… нет, он же почувствовал! Это невероятно, потрясающе, возбуждающе, но у этого человека совсем нет…_

\- Хорошо, тогда как ты объяснишь, что тебе снится это, - Шерлок подходит вплотную, смыкает пальцы на горле Джона и жестко целует его.

_…страха. Этот мужчина храбр до вселенского абсолюта, он может подчинить, победить свой страх, забыть о нем, когда другому человеку угрожает опасность. Они оба - это точка пересечения координатных плоскостей - Страх и тот, кто может им управлять…_

Джон замирает, чувствуя чужие губы на своих губах. Полные, горячие, они ласкают и терзают его рот, а холодные цепкие пальцы сжимаются на его шее. Чужой язык скользит внутрь, мягко обводит края губ, проникает глубже, а потом выходит, чтобы через мгновение снова ворваться жарко, жестко, не спрашивая разрешения, даря огонь и шипящие волны соленой морской воды, беснующейся в венах.

Джону кажется, что мир замирает, погружаясь во тьму безвременья прямо там, где кончается он сам, - вокруг темнота, а в этой темноте ничего нет, потому что все, существующее сейчас, плавится от наслаждения внутри его тела. Весь мир умещается под его кожей и течет по нервным окончаниям светящимися струями удовольствия. Его никогда не целовали так, его никогда не целовал мужчина, он никогда не пытался сдержать стон наслаждения только от того, что его губы соприкоснулись с губами другого человека.

Он упирается руками в грудь Шерлока, пытается отстраниться, но тот лишь сильнее сжимает пальцы, обхватывающие его шею, и даже не думает сдавать позиции.

Джону становится страшно - чужая воля, чужая сила давит на него, и он не может, а что самое страшное, не хочет сопротивляться. Ему остается только покориться, отдаться этому страху, потому что в этом незнакомом мире, в этой темной комнате никто не придет к нему на помощь…

…Но он не собирается подчиняться.

Придвинувшись еще ближе к Шерлоку, он хватает его за грудки, заставляет нагнуться ниже, делая разницу в росте удобной для него, Джона, и перехватывает инициативу. Теперь уже его язык врывается в чужой рот, его губы сминают и ласкают чужие, его зубы смыкаются на до дрожи восхитительной верхней губе другого человека.

Шерлок ослабляет хватку, его пальцы медленно разжимаются, и рука опускается Джону на грудь. Он кладет ладонь туда, где быстро, часто, мощно бьется живое человеческое сердце, и расслабляется.

_Он не ошибся._

Через минуту Джон отстраняется и, не разжимая пальцев на рубашке Шерлока, говорит тихо и спокойно, только слишком глубоко дыша:

\- И что это было?

\- Проверка возможностей.

\- Чьих возможностей?

\- Твоих. Моих. Наших.

Джон делает шаг назад, выпрямляется, вздергивает подбородок и вытягивает руки по швам.

\- Проверка?

\- Ты до сих пор считаешь, что тебе это снится? - говорит Шерлок настойчиво.

\- Нет. Нет, не думаю, - Джон прочищает горло и продолжает. - Когда наступит ночь? Нам нужно спасти Валери.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за ним, прекрасно различая выражение его лица в темноте, и отвечает:

\- У нас есть еще пара часов.

\- Тогда, пожалуй, мне нужно отдохнуть, - Джон смотрит в сторону, стараясь не обращать внимания на неотрывно следящие за ним мерцающие точки.

\- Можешь подняться наверх, - нарочито небрежно начинает Шерлок, - но я бы посоветовал тебе остаться здесь. Так безопаснее, - продолжает он с вызовом.

Джон стискивает челюсти.

\- Хорошо, - с нажимом говорит он, на ощупь добирается до дивана и ложится, неловко повернувшись на левый бок.

Когда Шерлок уже думает, что он заснул, Джон тихо спрашивает:

\- Почему мы не открываем штор?

\- Я - Страх темноты, Джон…

\- Ясно.

\- Солнечный свет не убьет меня, но причинит… некоторые неудобства.

\- Поэтому мы пережидаем день здесь?

\- Да, в том числе. Спи. Тебе понадобятся силы.

Шерлок видит, что Джон расслабляется, устраивается поудобнее, кладет руку под голову и через несколько минут в самом деле засыпает.

Он действительно не боится. Ни Шерлока, ни того, что поцеловал существо своего пола полчаса назад, ни того, что будет дальше.

Шерлок присаживается рядом с диваном на корточки и смотрит на лицо спящего. Джон хмурится, вздрагивает, его глазные яблоки быстро движутся под веками, но он затихает и расслабляется в то мгновение, когда Шерлок кладет ладонь на его лоб.

_Филигранное совпадение: укротитель и дикий зверь, водоворот и смерч, пища и тот, кто не может насытиться. Беспредельная рекурсия*._

Шерлок сидит рядом с Джоном до наступления сумерек, а потом, лишь легко коснувшись дыханием его губ, встает и отходит.

 

_Примечания:_

*Рекурсия - процесс повторения элементов самоподобным образом. Например, если два зеркала установить друг напротив друга, то возникающие в них вложенные отражения суть одна из форм бесконечной рекурсии.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Рекурсия


	5. Уровень 5

Ты уводишь меня в мир подземных ходов,  
Коридоров, зеркал, тупиков, поворотов,  
Мостов, лабиринтов, висячих садов,  
Улиц древнего города…  
<…>  
Ты уводишь меня в мир, где я - это я…

Сплин - Лабиринт

Джон открывает глаза и тут же садится, практически группируется, одновременно оглядываясь.

Шерлок сидит в кресле, глядя на него немигающим взором, шторы на окнах открыты, через стекла льется не то серый свет, не то сияние, которое обмануло Джона несколько часов назад, заставив принять ночь за день. Лицо Шерлока в этом странном свете, недостаточном, чтобы разглядеть детали, но вполне позволяющем увидеть относительно крупные объекты, кажется размытым, нечетким. Все черты сливаются, смешиваются, и Джон может видеть только серебряные глаза - ясные, блестящие, смотрящие на него в упор.

Он уже хочет что-то сказать, но Шерлок встает и произносит:

\- Пойдем, нам пора.

Джон кивает и поднимается. Он поправляет одежду, сбившуюся после сна, и только сейчас вспоминает о дыре, которую проделали в ткани его толстовки зубы волка-Мориарти. Он обводит расползающиеся края подушечками пальцев, улыбается, потом хмурится, поплотнее запахивает куртку и идет следом за Шерлоком.

Тот уже надел пальто и ждет его около входной двери. Пропустив Джона вперед, он хлопает рукой по стене, которая располагается справа от входа и больше похожа на грифельную доску, исписанную хитро переплетающимися математическими формулами, абстрактными символами и рисунками. От соприкосновения с рукой Шерлока эти узоры вспыхивают белым светом, и в этот момент он быстро преступает порог и захлопывает дверь.

\- Что-то вроде сигнализации, - поясняет он, поймав на себе скептический взгляд Джона. - Нам предстоит дойти до самой Вершины, а потом спуститься в ту ее часть, что располагается ближе всего к земле. Законы гравитации там почти не действуют - поле города и притяжение влияют на объекты одновременно, поэтому передвигаться будет сложновато.

\- Ясно, - Джон серьезно кивает. - Что-то еще, что я должен знать?

\- Каждый из нас обладает некими способностями. Ты бы назвал это магией, я бы назвал это новым разделом физики, но сути это не меняет. Проблема заключается в том, что эти способности у каждого свои и зависят больше от усердия и глубины научных изысканий существа. Я знаю, на что способен я сам, но могу только предположить, какой силой обладает Мориарти и каким образом он свои умения применяет. Любое его действие, даже простой взмах руки, может быть началом воздействия, так что мы должны быть крайне осторожны.

\- Ясно, - снова говорит Джон и дальше они идут молча.

Ночь медленно вступает в свои права и город как будто оживает. То, что Джон поначалу принимает за кучу мусора, встает, отряхивается и спокойно идет по своим делам, волоча за бесформенной тушей ноги, в которых нет костей - только   
полуатрофировавшиеся мышцы.

Окна распахиваются, из дверей выплескиваются потоки жижи и грязи, голоса медленно сплетаются в прежний жужжащий хор.

Дома медленно сменяются пустырями, поросшими черной, колючей травой, оплетающей бетонные крошащиеся развалины, выступающие из земли в самых неожиданных местах, оплывшие и бесформенные.

Матовые темные колючки цепляются за одежду, и кажется, что трава оживает, дергаясь в сатанинском танце, шевеля своими ребристыми, торчащими в разные стороны ветками, на концах которых изредка пламенеют желтые микроскопические цветы со слабыми, полупрозрачными лепестками.

Постепенно трава становится ниже, ее сменяет грязно-серый песок, из которого вырываются вверх неправдоподобно длинные стеклянные башни, склоняющиеся над землей под острыми углами, но не падающие. Толстые и тонкие, сужающиеся кверху или книзу, они стремятся в разные стороны клубком свалявшейся грязной шерсти. Дыры, проплавленные или пробитые в толстом, мутном от царапин стекле, позволяют рассмотреть шевелящуюся массу набившихся внутрь до состояния спрессованного единства существ. Руки, тела и головы, перемешанные воедино, непрестанно двигаются и стонут, вжимаясь в прозрачные стены, полы и потолки.

Башни набиты живой плотью до отказа и от этого кажутся телесно-темными, облитыми сверху серым ночным светом.

\- Тюрьма, - коротко поясняет Шерлок, видя недоуменный взгляд Джона.

Тот быстро отворачивается и дальше идет, уже глядя в другую сторону, резко взрывая ногами влажный грязно-желтый песок и слыша только стоны, доносящиеся из жутких стеклянных шпилей.

Песчаный островок остается позади, исчезая так же внезапно, как и все остальное. На его границе находится нечто, что можно было бы принять за громадное здание, если бы каждая его часть разительно не отличалась от предыдущей. Эта громада стоит слитно, в ней нет проходов или улиц, и поэтому существам, входящим и выходящим из нее, приходится влезать в окна, протискиваться в двери, к которым не ведет ни одной лестницы и пробираться через узкие проломы в стенах.

Кажется, что это здание - огромная свалка каких-то других. На дом с дорическими колоннами сверху накиданы в полном беспорядке частные одноэтажные домики, выкрашенные в яркие цвета, на серых уродливых коробах фабричных зданий громоздятся зеркальные комки офисов, особняки эпохи королевы Виктории вспарывают игрушечные кубики школьных пристроек. И это можно было бы принять за обычную улицу, если бы здания не стояли одно на другом, стремясь вверх и вширь, а все швы между ними не были бы аккуратно замазаны и сплавлены.

Джон на секунду замирает, глядя на этот невообразимый хаос, а потом кидается за Шерлоком, который легко подтягивается на руках и забирается в первое попавшееся окно. Запрыгнув внутрь, он разворачивается и протягивает Джону руку. Усилием воли игнорируя светящуюся в сером сиянии белую ладонь, он забирается сам, стараясь поменьше тревожить травмированное на войне плечо.

Шерлок лишь еле заметно приподнимает брови, а затем стрелой вылетает из помещения, в котором они оказались, интуитивно выбирая нужный коридор.

Внутри громадного строения бесконечно много сменяющих друг друга комнат, залов, лестниц без ступенек, упирающихся в глухую стену, площадок, висящих над пустотой, галерей, замыкающихся в один беспрерывный уроборос*, внутренних окон, ведущих в помещения без дверей, громадных пустот, заполненных пыльным спертым воздухом, темных клетушек без света, имеющих только один выход - через потолок.

Одни комнаты пусты, другие наполнены мебелью или всяким хламом. В одних со стен сыплется штукатурка, а другие от пола до потолка затянуты гобеленами. Свет сменяется тьмою, тьму рассекает сияние одиноко болтающейся на белом проводе лампочки, теряющееся в блеске огромных, истекающих хрусталем люстр.

Шерлок и Джон карабкаются вверх, спускаются вниз, затем снова лезут вверх, бегут вправо и влево по коридорам, поднимаются и спускаются по бесконечным лестницам. Навстречу им спешат толпы существ, больших и маленьких, но уже выглядящих более привычно. Все больше попадается созданий, похожих на людей, все меньше безлицых. Все они движутся более слаженно, налетая широкими волнами, как офисные работники в Сити во время обеда.

Джон изо всех сил расталкивает их локтями, пытаясь не потерять из виду Шерлока, который несется вперед со скоростью пули, непонятно каким образом угадывая верный путь, змеящийся от одной случайно выбранной точки, располагающейся в трехмерной системе координат, до другой. Поэтому, слишком увлекшись этой своеобразной погоней, он не замечает, что Шерлок резко затормозил, и врезается в его спину. Лишь мгновение он чувствует густой пряный запах его одежды и тела, а потом отшатывается, обходит его справа и встает рядом.

Они стоят на самом краю гротескной громадины, в комнате, у которой нет одной стены и из которой открывается прекрасный вид на Паучье брюхо, еловый лес, который его окружает, и бордовую землю, которая висит теперь всего в сотне метров над ними.

То, что Джон видит, заставляет его удивленно выдохнуть: «Невозможно!», а потом самому удивиться только что сказанному слову. Потому что теперь ему кажется необычным не все, что его окружает, а то, что он видит перед собой.

Паучье брюхо не квартал, как говорил Шерлок, хотя, судя по размерам, его, наверное, можно так назвать. Брюхо - это дом, как две капли воды похожий на здание заброшенного мукомольного комбината в Ньюхэме**, стоящего на берегу Темзы в южной части доков королевы Виктории. Сотни окон, кирпично-красные стены и алые буквы «Millennium Mills» на фасаде кажутся Джону такими же нереальными, какими до этого казались местные обитатели и изломанные линии строений. Комбинат, похожий на крепость, возвышается над шуршащими верхушками деревьев неприступной громадой, отражая зеленоватыми стеклами серый липкий свет. Он будто заключен в дополнительную непробиваемую оболочку, прозрачную сферу своей высоты, толщины стен и запутанности коридоров.

Джон не представляет, как они попадут внутрь.

\- Ну и… мы разработаем план проникновения? - недоверчиво тянет он, оглядывая этот фантомный призрак, явившийся из его собственной реальности.

\- Нет нужды. Мориарти уже ждет нас, - Шерлок приподнимает голову, вздергивает подбородок, указывая им на то, что находится между ними и Паучьим брюхом.

Джон смотрит вперед и видит каких-то существ, кружащих над вершинами елей.

\- Слежка?

\- Что-то вроде, - Шерлок присаживается на корточки, хватается рукой за край пола, смотрящий в никуда, и спрыгивает на этаж ниже так быстро, что Джон не успевает заметить, как это произошло.

Он становится на колени около самого края и смотрит вниз.

\- Ты так предлагаешь спускаться? - спрашивает он у Шерлока, который уже собирается прыгнуть еще ниже, используя несущие перекрытия как приставную лестницу.

\- Да. Гравитация здесь слабее, так что спускаться подобным образом не слишком сложно. Проблемы?

\- Никаких, - сухо отвечает Джон, проклиная все на свете.

Он цепляется за крошащийся бетонный край, мысленно считает до трех, опираясь на здоровую руку, а потом перебрасывает вес тела вниз и назад. Раненое плечо пронзает дикая боль, пальцы непроизвольно разжимаются, и он падает вниз безо всякой опоры.

За секунду до приземления этажом ниже он думает о том, что может запросто сломать позвоночник, но потом оказывается в кольце сильных рук, обхвативших его не слишком удобно, но надежно.

Джон открывает глаза, которые инстинктивно закрыл во время падения, и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком. На целых полминуты они застывают, не замечая, как летит время, а потом Джон выворачивается из объятий и начинает разминать больное плечо, хмуро глядя на своего спутника.

В более идиотскую ситуацию он не попадал никогда - его практически подхватили на руки, как какую-нибудь девицу. Унизительно.

Унизительно, но необходимо.

Шерлок невозмутимо ждет, пока тот придет в себя, и дальше они спускаются в том же порядке: сначала Шерлок, потом, иногда с его помощью, Джон.

Они молчат, но для Джона эта тишина громче любого крика.

В конце концов, когда они спускаются вниз, он только рад ощутить под ногами твердую землю.

Перед ними спутанным рядом гигантских корней и сплетенных веток встает лес, окружающий каменную крепость Паучьего брюха.

Шерлок прикладывает указательный палец к губам и идет вперед первым, внимательно следя за каждым движением веток и поминутно прислушиваясь.

В тот момент, когда они еще стоят перед линией леса, Джон может в подробностях рассмотреть процесс частичной трансформации - ноздри Шерлока трепещут и чуть сужаются, уши съеживаются, а потом опять разбухают, становятся треугольными и будто бы выкатываются наверх, останавливаясь между лбом и затылком. Глаза остаются прежними, но зрачок становится чуть ýже.

Джон идет следом за Шерлоком, ступая по толстому ковру из желтых игл из-под которого не пробивается ни травинки и пытается шипеть потише, когда ветки, которые раздвигает Шерлок, бьют его по лицу.

Вокруг сумрачно, практически темно и пахнет сыростью, живительно-спертой грибной влагой, собирающейся у узловатых, черных корней, выкарабкивающихся из земли толстыми кольцами и завитками.

Колючие ветви, прилегающие друг к другу слишком плотно, поглощают все звуки, даже легкое шуршание дыхания или шелест шагов. Джон и Шерлок будто плывут в темно-зеленой воде, которая тут же смыкает свои мохнатые, пышные волны за их спинами. Пространство вокруг приближается к ним, сворачивается вокруг, давит, мешает дышать, будто поглощая воздух своими щупальцами, покрытыми жесткими плоскими иглами.

Через какое-то время земля ощутимо начинает идти под уклон, гравитация слабеет, и Шерлоку с Джоном приходится цепляться за ветви, чтобы не упасть. В конце концов, до последних деревьев этой мрачной полосы они доходят уже ступая по древесным стволам.

Вокруг все так же тихо, даже крылатые соглядатаи не выдают себя ни единым звуком, но само здание, возвышающееся как скала, как будто бы тихонько гудит и трещит слабым трансформаторным треском. Джону приходится поднять голову, чтобы окинуть взглядом всю жуткую копию комбината. На первый взгляд, между этим домом и зданием, стоящим в Лондоне, нет абсолютно никаких различий, но от каждого кирпича, каждого миллиметра темных оконных стёкол веет опасностью и чем-то злым, древним. Бетонные плиты, которыми замощены подступы к зданию кажутся слишком зыбкими, похожими на грязную воду, красные буквы пламенеют слишком ярко, а углы, которыми здание ощеряется на все стороны света, излучают холодное мрачное напряжение недоброжелательности. Может быть, Мориарти и ждет их, но само место абсолютно точно им не радо.

Шерлок легким, почти незаметным жестом указывает на распахнутую настежь белую дверь в левом крыле здания, которое загибается под углом. Вдвоем с Джоном они практически соскальзывают к ней по неровным бетонным плитам, потому, что вокруг нет даже самого маленького кустика, за который можно было бы уцепиться. Когда они заходят внутрь, становится легче - гравитацию земли здесь приглушают толстые стены и, возможно, какой-то другой источник, находящийся где-то в глубине здания.

Внутри пыльно, холодно и очень пусто, все подернуто плесенью времени и разложения. Голубая и зеленая краска слезает с кирпичных стен неровными волнами чешуек, доски пола, бывшие когда-то очень крепкими, сейчас разбухли от сырости и посерели, все оборудование, оставленное здесь просто за ненадобностью, не разворочено, но разломано и покрыто глубоко въевшейся ржавчиной.   
  
Черные прозрачные потеки на окнах практически не пропускают внутрь свет, поэтому Джон идет очень аккуратно, вглядываясь в каждый встречающийся ему предмет. Сломанные и смятые пульты управления с вырванными с мясом кнопками и вентилями, железные спиралевидные желоба для спуска зерна, толстые трубы, проклепанные на стыках мощными винтами, громадные крышки люков и металлический мусор выступают из полумрака путанной фантасмагорией безлюдных пространств. Кажется, что тот или иной предмет сейчас обернется живым существом и выпрыгнет вперед, распрямляя в полете длинные ноги с вывернутыми назад коленями и трубчатые крылья, но Джон и Шерлок идут все дальше, а их сопровождает все та же тишина.

Внезапно Шерлок останавливается и подает Джону знак. Тот тут же замирает и прислушивается - так, как позволяет ему его несовершенный человеческий слух.

Где-то вдалеке, на грани слышимости, тишину вспарывает упорный монотонный звук - клёкот падающих капель, эхом расходящийся от стен какого-то большого помещения. Джон и Шерлок кидаются вперед почти одновременно, используя стук, похожий на чьи-то тяжелые шаги как ориентир.

Поэтому в громадном амбаре, скорее всего, использовавшемся для хранения зерна, они оказываются тоже одновременно, влетая в распахнутые двустворчатые двери со скоростью револьверных пуль.

Помещение огромно - бетонный пол, покрытый тонкой пленкой сырости, еле-еле освещается скудным сиянием, льющимся из рам, в которых не осталось ни одного стекла, расположенных где-то под потолком. С толстых ржавых железных перекрытий, скорчившихся под самой крышей, как жуткие горгульи, капает вода, а ворота, в несколько раз выше человеческого роста, занимающие всю противоположную стену, пялятся на Джона и Шерлока молочно-зелеными глазницами окон.

В центре невозможно большого пространства стоит стул, на котором сидит Валери - странно неподвижная, но невредимая. Первое, что хочет сделать Джон - кинуться вперед, к ней, но Шерлок останавливает его, легко прикасаясь ребром ладони к его груди.

Джон замирает, напряженно наблюдая за девушкой - она явно в сознании, но, очевидно, не может пошевелиться или сказать хоть что-нибудь из-за какой-то невидимой силы, удерживающей ее. Увидев Джона, Валери пораженно и радостно вскидывает голову и широко раскрывает глаза. Джон ободряюще улыбается в ответ, но так же, как и Шерлок, не двигается с места.

\- Джон, я вызвал… - договорить Шерлок не успевает, потому что внезапно откуда-то из дальнего конца помещения раздается жуткий звук, многократно усиленный эхом, похожий на хлопанье десятков огромных крыльев.

 

 _Примечания:_  
*Уроборос - один из древнейших символов бесконечности. Выглядит вот так:  
http://narutoproject.ru/forum/uploads/profile/photo-24023.gif  
**Заброшенный мукомольный комбинат - абсолютно реальное здание.   
Фасад: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/__5EyI8Ck-Lw/TTBJ8Aq1RcI/AAAAAAAAby4/jZmlmXN652A/s1600/S0136322.jpg  
Сторона, с которой подходили Джон и Шерлок: http://www.guerrillaexploring.com/gesite/public_html/images/guerrilla/GES048/GES048-01.jpg  
Интерьеры: http://urban3p.ru/blogs/21225/


	6. Уровень 6

В дверной глазок, в замочную щель -  
Гениальные мыслишки, мировые войнушки  
Неофициальные пупы Земли  
Эмалированные части головных систем  
Инстинктивные добровольцы  
Во имя вселенной и хлебной корочки  
Люди с большой буквы  
Слово «Люди» пишется с большой буквы!

Гражданская оборона - Русское поле экспериментов

По мере приближения источника, звук, который, казалось, порождало какое-то жуткое циклопическое существо, становится менее пугающим - это звук аплодисментов.

Мориарти, теперь уже в своем человеческом обличии, подходит все ближе, улыбаясь и наигранно-лениво хлопая в ладоши.

\- Браво, Шерлок, браво, - говорит он, подойдя к стулу, на котором сидит Валери, положив руку на его спинку.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает, только делает крохотный шаг вперед, возвращая ушам, носу и глазам привычную форму.

\- Это так смешно, мой дорогой. Я бы сказал, до идиотизма, но ты, ежедневно возящийся с этими мартышками, уже, наверное, забыл значение этого слова…

\- Мориарти! - рычит Шерлок в ответ, и Джон с ужасом замечает, что тот слишком напряжен. - Верни девушку и забудь уже о своих дешевых эффектах!

\- Вернуть? Зачем? - Мориарти удивленно приподнимает брови, как будто действительно не понимает. - Такой хороший образец. Столько крови, столько плоти… - он склоняется к Валери, проводит сгибом большого пальца по ее скуле, а потом пропускает между остальными пальцами ее волосы и наматывает на указательный одну прядь. - Души, правда, маловато, но это мелочи. Я бы с удовольствием взял другого, но…

Мориарти резко вскидывает голову и в упор смотрит на Джона, окидывая пристальным взглядом всю его фигуру с ног до головы. Тот еле заметно ежится, но глаза не опускает.

\- В конце концов, какая разница, - продолжает Мориарти, засунув руки в карманы брюк, - за этой пойдет следующая, за ней другая…

\- Я не позволю тебе организовать эту сеть. Ты не будешь снабжать наркотиками город.

\- О! - Мориарти улыбается, а потом широко открывает рот, наигранно прикрывая его рукой. - О, так ты думаешь, что я мыслю именно таким образом? Ты думаешь, что мне нужна сеть снабжения?

Он начинает смеяться, тихо, заливисто, как мальчишка, а потом резко останавливается, плотно смыкает губы и смотрит на Шерлока. Тот хмурится и тут же пытается скрыть это секундное замешательство, но Джон видит, что он не до конца понимает, что сейчас происходит.

\- Шерлок, Шерлок, ну как можно! - Мориарти медленно, шаг за шагом подходит все ближе и ближе к ним. - Мартышки точно сделали тебя идиотом. Без обид, - он кидает взгляд в сторону Джона. - Это слишком мелко, слишком глупо. В такие игры нет смысла играть. Я мечу <i>выше…</i> \- напевно заканчивает он.

Он останавливается в нескольких метрах от Джона и Шерлока, шевеля пальцами так, будто собирается сотворить какое-то заклинание. Шерлок сначала дергается, но потом понимает, что Мориарти просто играет с ними и переводит взгляд на его лицо, а Джон продолжает следить за его руками.

\- Ты… О! - глаза Шерлока чуть расширяются, руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Понял, наконец?

Джону остается только недоуменно переводить взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Ты… Ты! - Шерлок улыбается, его глаза быстро движутся, как будто он мысленно пролистывает страницы какой-то книги. - Сеть - это только начало. Ты подсаживаешь на кровь все новых и новых, а затем они могут…

Говорящий до этого без пауз, так быстро, что можно было с трудом разобрать отдельные слова, Шерлок резко обрывает себя и случайно, почти инстинктивно кидает быстрый взгляд на Джона.

Мориарти смотрит сначала на одного, потом на другого и через несколько секунд вскидывает брови.

\- Ой, да ладно! - он хмурится и презрительно кривится. - Шерлок, ты серьезно? _Это?_

Он еще секунду сверлит Шерлока взглядом, а потом начинает улыбаться угрожающе и зло.

\- А это даже забавно. Древнее существо и мясная марионетка… Он хотя бы знает? - Мориарти кидает еще один взгляд на Джона. - Оооо, ясно. И что же этот недомерок может дать тебе такого, чего не смог я?

За секундную паузу, последовавшую за этими словами, Джон осознает, то, что только что сказал Мориарти.

\- Ты… с ним? Вы же… как братья… - он приподнимает брови и делает шаг назад.

Ему действительно кажется, что два этих существа похожи, родственна сама их природа, странная, но, тем не менее, подобная людской.

\- А, так вот кем он нас считает? Братьями? - Мориарти насмешливо морщится. - Хотя… - он задумчиво поднимает глаза вверх, - наверное, по людским меркам… О, так даже забавнее! Нет, правда, теперь это становится по-настоящему смешным!

\- Джон, я не…

\- Да ладно тебе, Шерлок, дорогуша, давай расскажем нашему маленькому мясному комочку обо всех твоих слабостях! - Мориарти поворачивается к Джону и начинает идти, отмеряя шагами ритм своих слов, обходя того по дуге, будто охотник, загоняющий добычу. - На какой фразе ты там так мило замялся? «И затем они смогут…»? Так вот, позволь я закончу: и затем они смогут выйти на свет. Видишь ли, кровь человека, кроме обычного кайфа, позволяет нам, Кошмарам, появляться на поверхности в хорошую, безоблачную погоду. Ну, знаешь, всегда приятно прогуляться, когда светит солнце, а кровь, наполненная адреналином и ужасом жертвы, поможет сделать эту прогулку безболезненной, - Мориарти останавливается и, выдержав небольшую паузу, с триумфальной улыбкой произносит последнюю фразу: - Так вот, милый мой, как ты думаешь, почему Шерлок так свободно разгуливал по парку в день вашей, несомненно, судьбоносной романтической встречи?

Джон моргает и переводит взгляд на Шерлока. Тот стоит, чуть опустив голову, и смотрит вперед, угрюмо и зло, как подросток, которого отчитывают родители.

\- Почему же наш Шерлок так бегает за мной? Он просто наркоман, который пытается слезть, но у которого ничего не получается. Поэтому он решил спасти всех-всех-всех и поймать злого-презлого меня, - Мориарти теперь стоит так близко к Джону, что тот может пересчитать волоски на его голове.

Шерлок, стоящий боком за его спиной, не двигается и ничего не говорит. Мориарти смотрит на Джона еще секунду, а потом вскидывает голову, делая вид, что он слишком увлекся этим процессом.

\- Ну же, Шерлок, продолжи! Расскажи мне про мой план! - Мориарти обходит Джона так, как будто его вообще не существует, и подходит к Шерлоку.

\- Они смогут выходить на поверхность все разом, и в мире людей воцарится хаос, а ты в это время поднимешь восстание среди незадействованных в сети Высших, - говорит Шерлок ровно, не меняя интонаций. - Ты свергнешь правительство, Майкрофта и…

\- И брат пойдет на брата, - говорит Мориарти так, как будто рассказывает страшную историю. - Вива ля анархия! - он разводит руками и пожимает плечами, как будто говоря: «Да, вот так все просто». - Ты будешь закупаться у меня оптовыми партиями, Майкрофта разорвет обезумевшая толпа… Вот и сказочке конец, собственно.

Мориарти хлопает в ладоши один раз, поворачивается к ним спиной и отходит.

Джон кидает взгляд на Шерлока и видит, что его челюсти сжаты, скулы побелели, а сам он как будто согнулся в подобии боевой стойки. Джон ничего не успевает сделать - Шерлок превращается легко и быстро, обрастая в мгновение ока снежно-серой, с кремовым отливом шерстью.

Он молнией кидается вперед, но Мориарти каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается справа от того места, в котором находился секунду назад и в которое метил Шерлок, и поэтому тот, неловко дернувшись в воздухе, весьма болезненно приземляется на передние лапы.

\- Промах, - с коротким смешком кидает Мориарти и превращается сам.

Черный и серый волки теперь кружат, не решаясь подойти друг к другу ближе, делая резкие обманные выпады.

Пока Шерлок и Мориарти заняты друг другом, Джон аккуратно, оставаясь все время за спиной черного волка, подходит к Валери. Когда девушка оказывается совсем близко, он резко кидается к стулу, на котором она сидит, садится перед ним на корточки и начинает ощупывать его, ища какой-нибудь рычаг или кнопку, нажав которую можно было бы избавиться от силы, удерживающей девушку. Ничего. Самый обычный стул, без каких-либо скрытых механизмов.

\- Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Валери, - шепчет Джон, стараясь придать лицу уверенное выражение.

Он продолжает ощупывать стул, а потом оглядывается на Шерлока, пытаясь поймать его взгляд и знаками попросить о помощи.

Из фазы осторожного кружения схватка переходит в серию ожесточенных выпадов и угрожающего рычания. Шерлоку сейчас явно не до Джона и не до чего бы то ни было в этом мире, кроме Мориарти, который внезапно срывается, прыгает вперед и вцепляется в шею противника мощным укусом, не ранящим, но фиксирующим противника. Шерлок мгновенно вырывается из зубов Мориарти, но полностью сбросить волка с себя ему не удается, поэтому они мохнатым шаром начинают кататься по полу как обычные дворняги, пытаясь добраться до незащищенных мест.

Джон наблюдает за ними несколько секунд, а потом вновь поворачивается к Валери, оглядывает явно напуганную девушку и находит единственное доступное решение.

Он ломает стул аккуратно, но напористо, следя за тем, чтобы его действия каким-либо образом не повлияли на состояние Валери, ведь он не знает, какая именно сила ее удерживает.

Услышав или, возможно, каким-то непостижимым образом почувствовав то, что делает Джон, Мориарти отрывается от Шерлока и уже хочет кинуться в ту сторону, где сидит обездвиженная девушка, но его противник не ослабляет хватку, а, наоборот, еще сильнее вцепляется в него, блокируя любые попытки освободиться.

\- Что, настолько? - насмешливо шипит Мориарти, отбиваясь от лап Шерлока, на мгновение трансформировав голосовые связки. - Забудь мартышку, мы созданы друг для друга.

Тот не отвечает, а только ожесточеннее вгрызается в его темный густой мех, надеясь добраться до мягких трубочек вен и капилляров.

\- Эй, мистер Мориарти! - слышится откуда-то со стороны.

Мориарти рефлекторно оборачивается и через секунду обмякает на теле Шерлока.

\- Иногда самоуверенность может сыграть с вами злую шутку, дети, - говорит Джон, держа в руках ножку от стула, на конце которой виднеется маленькое пятнышко крови.

Шерлок быстро выбирается из-под распластанного на нем, начинающего слабо шевелиться тела, встает на все четыре лапы и отряхивается.

\- Вам нужно уходить, - то ли рычит, то ли говорит он, на мгновение оглянувшись на Мориарти. - Он быстро придет в себя.

Джон кивает, подходит к Валери и уже хочет взять ее на руки, но она неожиданно встает сама.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит девушка негромко, все еще нетвердо стоя на ногах.

\- Он в отключке, поэтому воздействие прекратилось, - быстро поясняет Шерлок. - Вам нужно вернуться в свой мир.

\- Каким образом? - Джон, поддерживая, приобнимает Валери за талию и видит, что Шерлок отводит взгляд.

\- Через меня.

\- Что?

\- Некогда объяснять. Быстро, ко мне в пасть, сначала она, потом ты, - отрывисто взрыкивает Шерлок и открывает рот.

\- Нет. Теперь я не… - Джон не успевает договорить - Мориарти стонет и приподнимает голову.

\- Теряем время!

Джон думает полсекунды, а потом подводит Валери к Шерлоку.

\- Доверься мне. Все будет хорошо, - натянуто улыбаясь, говорит он.

\- Я… - девушка не успевает закончить.

Шерлок открывает рот, слегка подпрыгивает и, как удав, проглатывает Валери целиком.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты не причинил ей вреда, - с нажимом говорит Джон, глядя прямо в темные волчьи глаза.

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

Они стоят буквально мгновение, глядя друг на друга.

\- Шерлок, то, что ты…

Джон замолкает.

\- Я… - Шерлок отрывисто машет головой из стороны в сторону. - Нет времени.

Джон стискивает зубы и кивает.

\- Давай.

Шерлок опять открывает рот, ощеренный белыми острыми клыками, и смыкает их, когда Джон уже оказывается внутри.

Последнее, что тот видит - застывших у двери троих существ, одно из которых зовут Салли, а последнее, что он слышит - непонятное словосочетание «крускал юнтц», которые Шерлок произносит тихо, но очень отчетливо.


	7. Уровень 7

Виделись - не виделись,  
Ни за что обиделись,  
Помирились, встретились,  
Шуму натворили.  
День прошёл, как не было…  
Не поговорили.

Е. Камбурова - Не поговорили

Джон чувствует себя так, как будто его расщепили, а потом снова собрали, но теперь уже абсолютно неправильно. Иначе, почему ему так адски больно?

Он открывает глаза, приподнимается и видит над собой голубое небо, зеленую шелестящую листву и склоненное лицо Валери, которая что-то испуганно лепечет.

Нормальное голубое небо, не затканное облаками, нормальная зеленая листва, а не голые ветви и… да, даже нормальное лицо его подружки, а не высокие до неприличия скулы, светящаяся кожа и неземные глаза.

Джон со стоном откидывается на землю и облегченно вздыхает. Он дома. Наконец-то, черт возьми, дома - в обычном мире, где все привычно и понятно.

\- …Джон, эти волки! Ответь! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он наконец-то слышит то, что торопливо говорит Валери, ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается.

\- Все хорошо, - мягко говорит Джон, мысленно проверяя свое состояние - боль отступила, и сейчас он чувствует себя лучше некуда. - Все отлично.

\- Я так перепугалась! Боже, это был сущий ад! Этот волк! Эти уроды! Они…

\- Пойдем домой? - мягко улыбаясь, прерывает ее Джон, медленно поднимаясь с земли.

\- Я… Да. Да, Джон. Боже, я так рада, что все кончилось! Я так скучала по тебе! - Валери порывисто обнимает его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Да… я… тоже… - выдавливает тот, за пару дней уже отвыкший от такой эмоциональности.

С изумлением он отмечает, что по-женски округлая фигура Валери кажется ему непривычной. Грудь, талия и бедра под его руками как будто чужеродны, они совсем не такие, какими должны быть.

Усилием воли Джон заставляет замолчать протестующий разум, отрицающий даже сладкий легкий запах Валери, покрепче прижимает девушку к себе и нежно проводит рукой по ее волосам.

_Все хорошо. Он дома. Все хорошо. Теперь можно забыть обо всем, как о кошмарном сне. Да, да, все отлично._

\- О, а что с твоей толстовкой? - девушка проводит руками по рваным краям дыры, из которой проглядывает клетчатая рубашка.

\- Порвал, спасая тебя, - говорит Джон, делая шаг назад и подавая Валери руку. - Пойдем?

\- Да, пойдем, - девушка уже улыбается, быстро придя в себя, после всего случившегося. - Потом купим тебе новую.

\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Джон обреченно, но не рассерженно.

Пока они идут по парку до улицы, по которой ходят машины, пока ловят кэб, пока едут к Джону домой, Валери трещит не умолкая.

Джон раз за разом слушает историю о том, как ее похитили среди бела дня, держали непонятно где, насмехались, обращались как с животным, подавая еду в обычной алюминиевой миске, а потом пришел он, Джон, и тот странный незнакомец, и эти двое превратились в волков, и стали драться, и… опять по кругу.

В какой-то момент Джон понимает, что эта болтливость начинает его раздражать, но он одергивает себя - Валери всегда была такой. Ничего не изменилось.<i>Ничего.</i>

После того, как они заходят в квартиру, девушка первым делом бежит в душ, а Джон устало вытягивается на кровати.

Он теребит пальцами рваные края толстовки и пытается отогнать грызущее чувство тревоги. Почему-то ему кажется, что с Шерлоком что-то случилось. Те существа… зачем они там стояли? Он сможет с ними справиться? А с Мориарти? Почему он скрывал от Джона правду? Что там говорил Мориарти про него и Шерлока? Почему Шерлок <i>проверял тогда его возможности?</i>

Он вырывается из замкнутого круга тревог и вопросов, на которые не может получить ответа, только тогда, когда в комнату заходит Валери - чистая, свежая, прикрывающаяся только одним полотенцем.

Не слушая его возражений по поводу того, что ему, вообще-то, тоже надо в душ, она садится сверху, скидывает полотенце и прижимается к нему всем телом.

В первые несколько минут Джон самозабвенно целуется, поглаживает и ласкает нежную, шелковистую кожу Валери, но потом в его голову, обычно блаженно пустую во время секса, прокрадываются, как неудачливые воры, те же самые мысли, что беспокоили его до прихода девушки. Он несколько раз беззвучно чертыхается, мотает головой, но ему никак не удается выбросить их из головы. В итоге, он с трудом кончает, а после этого с ужасом отгоняет от себя мысли о том, что получилось это именно потому, что в последний момент он на четверть мгновения представил себе Шерлока, с криком наслаждения принимающего в себя его член.

Засыпая, Джон думает о том, что все это ужасно неправильно. И только уже на границе сна, в теплой темной могиле отсутствия личности и безвеременья, он понимает, что эта неправильность заключается в том, что его обнимает тонкая женская рука.

Утром он встает с больной головой, разбитый и уставший. Он не помнит, что ему снилось, но, кажется, что-то жуткое.

По крайней мере, в глубине души он на это надеется.

Половину дня он ходит по квартире из угла в угол, не зная, куда себя приткнуть, не находя способа избавиться от назойливых образов, благословляя бога, в которого он не верит, что Валери ушла на работу, а ему удалось взять выходной. Через несколько часов, когда отрывочные, мятущиеся мысли доводят его до белого каления, он садится за стол, берет себя в руки и думает, что должен решить все проблемы как настоящий мужчина.

Через час, полный переговоров с самим собой, споров, разбитой в воображении посуды и восклицаний: «Что за чушь ты несешь?!», «Уши, Ватсон, и хвост, не забывай про хвост!», «Он пил кровь людей, как какой-то гребаный вампир!» или «Ты сам говорил, что это нормально! Чего стоят твои слова теперь, придурок?», он встает, надевает куртку и выходит из дома.

Возвращается он с пакетом полным DVD-дисками. Раздевшись и пристроив на коленях ноутбук, он начинает смотреть их один за другим, оторвавшись только два раза: первый - чтобы сходить в туалет, а второй - чтобы ответить на веселое щебетание в трубке: «Да, да, конечно, милая, оставайся сегодня у подруги».

«Восставшего из ада» он по большей части проматывает, останавливаясь только на тех сценах, в которых появляется Фрэнк и кенобиты, «Репортаж» смотрит более внимательно, «Дагон» вообще выключает после первых десяти минут, а, вот, за просмотром «Извне» время проходит незаметно*.

Он не включает свет, задергивает шторы, но ни один из фильмов не дает подсказки и не призывает какое-нибудь кошмарное существо, порожденное его воображением. Джон понимает, что сглупил, понадеявшись, что теперь, когда он побывал в том мире, ему достаточно будет немного пощекотать нервы, чтобы что-то пришло и унесло его с собой.

Остаток вечера он сидит на разнообразных сайтах - готских и сатанинских, но быстро понимает, что принесение жертв и рисование пентаграмм ничего ему не даст. В конце концов, он уже откровенно хихикает над «профессионалами, вызвавшими из глубин ада не одного демона» и пишущими заборчиком.

Он ложится спать крайне собранным и перед сном четко формулирует для себя план действий.

Утром, он первым делом идет в Британскую библиотеку** и до обеда перелистывает древние, практически рассыпающиеся в руках страницы толстых фолиантов, испещренные буквам, написанными готическим шрифтом. К двум часам дня у него уже рябит в глазах от обилия алхимических символов, гравюр, изображающих демонов и рисунков, на которых в подробностях показано, как именно нужно сжигать и пытать ведьм.

И снова ни одна из книг не дает ему ответа. Ни в одной из них не сказано, как попасть в тот мир, из которого лезет нечисть, которую предполагается уничтожить.

Кое-как прочистив легкие от книжной пыли и сходив в кафе, находящееся недалеко от библиотеки, он возвращается туда вновь, но теперь уже ищет более систематизировано.

Получить доступ к богомерзкому «Аль Азиф», написанному безумным Абдуллой Альхазредом, ему не удается (он только зарабатывает изучающий взгляд старого библиотекаря, который долго смотрит на него, сузив глаза, а потом делает пометку в его библиотечной карточке), зато относительно легко ему выдают факсимиле «Пнакотических манускриптов»***, правда, в весьма урезанном варианте.

И снова ничего, хотя у Джона, медленно пролистывающего глянцевые страницы, время от времени волосы становятся дыбом от того, что теперь он _может предположить_ , что все, написанное в этих рукописях, - правда.

Домой он возвращается злым и уставшим, задумавшись, едва отвечает на приветственный поцелуй Валери и быстро уходит в спальню, отказавшись от предложенного ужина.

До полуночи он лежит в темноте и перебирает в голове всю информацию, которая может дать хоть какую-то подсказку или помочь найти путь, с помощью которого можно вернуться.

Очевидно, что Шерлок и Мориарти пользовались для этого каким-то заклинанием…

«Воздействием», - поправляет сам себя Джон.

Воздействием, создающим… поле и… воронку переноса… Черт, он же доктор, а не физик! И как, скажите на милость, он должен из этих скудных сведений извлечь что-то полезное?

Так, нет, надо сосредоточиться. Воронка, воздействие, магия, физика… Не магия, но физика - так сказал Шерлок. Ладно, пускай. Хорошо, физика. Но это же тысячи страниц, сотни томов! Как найти верный?

Джон раз за разом прокручивает в голове то, что произошло с ним за эти два дня, а, точнее, две ночи, старательно избегая воспоминаний о поцелуе, вспоминая то, что делал Шерлок, но, в конце концов, понимает, что даже если он досконально повторит каждый его жест, то не добьется ничего существенного, без каких-либо математических или словесных формул.

«Долбанный чертов наркоман!» - мысленно восклицает Джон в сердцах, вспоминает разговор с Мориарти, который рассказал ему об «увлечениях» Шерлока, а потом то, что произошло в конце: незавершенный разговор, зубы Шерлока, смыкающиеся перед его лицом, существ и… слова!

\- Долбанный чертов наркоман! - шепчет Джон восхищенно и кидается к своему ноутбуку так стремительно, что чуть не будит только что задремавшую Валери, приход которой остался для него незамеченным.

С помощью перекрестных ссылок (благослови господи создателей Википедии!) он, наконец, находит что-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на нужную ему информацию: координаты Крускала-Шекерса****.

Правда, теперь он не понимает, каким образом сможет разобраться в том обилии формул, цифр и уравнений, которыми пестрят пролистываемые интернет-страницы.

«Шерлок предполагал, что я смогу разобраться. Он не зря сказал это. Значит, все должно быть проще. Так. Второе слово».

Джон вторично благословляет интернет и с легкостью находит название нужной ему книги: «Неименуемые культы» фон Юнтца*****.

Перебросив через почту на телефон ссылки на необходимые страницы с формулами, он отправляется спать радостным и окрыленным новыми возможностями.

«Неименуемые культы» ему выдает все тот же библиотекарь, провожающий его все более и более недоверчивым взглядом. Джон пытается улыбнуться ему, но в ответ получает еще более сильный прищур по-старчески водянистых глаз, пожимает плечами и садится за стол.

Время летит быстро и гора исписанных листков вокруг Джона растет - он выписывает цитаты и формулы, пытаясь сопоставить столь разную информацию - чистую физику Крускала и явно эзотерические изыскания фон Юнтца.

Только вечером, когда за окнами уже темнеет, а библиотекари зажигают бра в зеленых стеклянных абажурах, он, впервые поднявший голову, чтобы немного передохнуть от обилия свалившейся на его голову информации, мельком вспоминает дом Шерлока, исписанную белыми арабесками стену и понимает. Все данные укладываются в его голове, и он радостно и резко вдыхает, пораженный яркостью вспышки озарения.

\- Чертов Шерлок! - со смешком выдыхает Джон, собирает листы, сдает книгу и выходит на улицу.

Он не настолько хорош в этом, как Шерлок, поэтому формулы ему приходится чертить обломком кирпича прямо на асфальте в какой-то неприметной темной подворотне, подсвечивая себе экраном мобильного.

Расплывающийся бледно-рыжый узор замыкается в правильный круг. Цифры, крючки интегралов, греческие и английские буквы смешиваются, превращаясь в полную абракадабру, но Джон все равно понимает, что они означают, - не зря он возился с этим целый день.

\- Надеюсь, я не сошел с ума, - усмехается он, встает чуть ближе к границе круга и касается пальцами определенных чисел.

Долгих двадцать секунд ничего не происходит.

\- Бред какой-то, - раздраженно говорит Джон, и тут чистая энергия, рвущаяся из всего окружающего пространства, смыкается вокруг его тела черным дымом молекул.

  
_Примечания:_

* "Восставший из ада" - культовый британский фильм ужасов 1987-го года. Экранизация произведения Клайва Баркера «Восставший из ада» («Hellbound Heart»).  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Восставший_из_ада_(фильм)

Фрэнк Коттон - один из главных персонажей фильма. Именно он находит Шкатлку Лемаршана и вызывает кенобитов.

Кенобиты (или сенобиты, англ. Cenobite) - персонажи фильма "Восставший из ада" и прочих сиквелов. Демоны Внешней Тьмы, которые могут забрать человека в свой мир, где тот должен ощутить неописуемые удовольствия. Однако удовольствиями для демонов являются боль, пытки и страдания.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сенобиты

"Репортаж" - испанский фильм ужасов 2007 года. Так же, как и известные американские образцы жанра (например, «Ведьма из Блэр», «Монстро», «Дневники мертвецов» или «Паранормальное явление»), фильм стилизован под документальную съёмку. Оригинальное название фильма «[●REC]» указывает на мигающий на экране камеры знак, который сообщает о том, что ведётся запись.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Репортаж_(фильм,_2007)

"Дагон" - фильм ужасов 2001 года режиссёра Стюарта Гордона. Экранизация произведения Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта «Тень над Иннсмутом».  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дагон_(фильм)

"Извне" - (англ. From Beyond, известен также под названием "С того света") — кинофильм 1986 года режиссёра Стюарта Гордона. Поставлен по мотивам рассказа Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта «From Beyond», 1920 (известен под русским названием «Из глубин мироздания»).  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Извне_(фильм,_1986)

** Британская библиотека(British Library) — национальная библиотека Великобритании.   
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Британская_библиотека

***  
"Аль-азиф" - одно из названий "Некрономикона".  
"Некрономикон" - (англ. Necronomicon) — вымышленная книга, придуманная Говардом Лавкрафтом и часто упоминаемая в литературных произведениях, основанных на мифах Ктулху.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Некрономикон

Абдул Альхазред (англ. Abdul Alhazred, конец VII века — 738 год; также Абдулла аль-Хазред, Абдулла Аль-Хазраджи или Безумный Араб) — вымышленный персонаж, придуманный Говардом Лавкрафтом, автор Некрономикона, неотъемлемый персонаж Мифов Ктулху.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Абдул_Альхазред

"Пнакотические манускрипты" - ещё одна мистификация Лавкрафта. Его «Пнакотические манускрипты» или «Фрагменты» (ссылки в 11-и произведениях) уступают по частоте обращения лишь «Некрономикону». Никаких деталей о происхождении или содержании этих текстов Лавкрафт не указывает. Скорее всего, эти тексты были написаны в дочеловеческий период.

****  
Мартин Дэвид КРУСКАЛ (KRUSKAL)(1925, Нью-Йорк), американский физик-теоретик, член Национальной АН. Окончил Чикагский университет (1945). В 1960 независимо от Дж. Шекерса построил систему координат, наиболее полно охватывающую геометрию Шварцшильда.

Метрика Шварцшильда (геометрия решения Шварцшильда) — это единственное в силу теоремы Биркхофа сферически симметричное точное решение уравнений Эйнштейна без космологической константы в пустом пространстве. В частности, эта метрика достаточно точно описывает гравитационное поле уединённой невращающейся и незаряженной чёрной дыры и гравитационное поле снаружи от уединённого сферически симметричного массивного тела.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Метрика_Шварцшильда

*****  
«Неименуемые культы» впервые представил в своём рассказе «Дети ночи» (1931) Роберт Говард. В следующем году Лавкрафт придумал немецкое название для этих трудов, так как фон Юнтц писал оригинал на немецком. Это название, «Ungenennte Heidenthume», не удовлетворило некоторых из корреспондентов Лавкрафта. Август Дерлет изменил его на «Unaussprechlichen Kulten», которое и утвердилось (хотя в переводе это означало — «Непроизносимые культы», то есть культы, название которых невозможно произнести. «Die Unaussprechlichen Kulten» или «Unaussprechliche Kulten» было бы правильнее).  
Хотя Лавкрафт не ссылался на эту книгу чаще чем на другие, он даёт её историю издания в рассказе «Вне времён»: «В сущности, любой читатель страшных «Безымянных Культов» фон Юнтца мог бы с первого взгляда установить бесспорную связь между ними и таинственными письменами на плёнке. Но в те времена мало кто знал эту кощунственную работу: первое её издание было уничтожено в Дюссельдорфе в 1839 году, в 1845-м появился перевод Бредуэла, а в 1909-м был опубликован сильно сокращённый вариант».


	8. Уровень 8

В сумерках светла темнота,   
Я уже не та, что была,  
В сумерках темна белизна -   
Но тверда вода.  
Там за мёртвой рекой  
Смерть гуляет с клюкой,  
Но жива трава  
Под её ногой.

Ольга Арефьева - Глюкоза

В первое мгновение Джон думает, что четвертого раза он точно не перенесет и надеется, что рассчитал все правильно, и его не выбросило где-нибудь в безвоздушном пространстве.

Однако, почувствовав знакомую вонь и услышав неумолчный гул, он понимает, что точно не ошибся. Это Килнелаву - он готов спорить на все, что угодно. И впервые он рад этому городу.

Открыв глаза, он видит, что находится в точно такой же подворотне, как и та из которой он переместился, только вокруг куда больше мусора и нечистот, а стены домов покрыты вязью змеящихся трещин, забитых грязью и пылью.

Джон поднимает взгляд и видит, что над ним нависает небо - это значит, что он на Вершине и до дома Шерлока не так уж далеко. Правда, где этот самый дом находится, он представляет слабо. Когда, всего несколько дней назад, они шли туда с Шерлоком, он не старался запомнить дорогу, по какой-то странной причине доверившись незнакомому человеку, и теперь ему остается только надеяться на чудо.

Он подходит к углу здания и осторожно выглядывает на улицу - вокруг никого нет. Гул и гомон слышатся издалека, следовательно, его занесло в какой-то переулок, из которого нужно аккуратно выбраться, не привлекая ни чьего внимания. Теперь, когда Шерлока нет рядом, Джон не уверен, что местные жители не разорвут его на кусочки, как праздничную пиньяту, начиненную, вместо конфет, местной разновидностью наркотиков.

Поэтому Джон передвигается медленно, постоянно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, ныряя в стенные ниши и проулки при любом намеке на опасность. Кружными ходами, подворотнями и заброшенными пустырями, поросшими жесткой сухой травой, он блуждает несколько часов, а дом Шерлока находит, очевидно, по чистой случайности, издалека увидев странную церковь, которую он заметил еще в прошлый раз, и приметный разлом в бетонных плитах, ведущий практически к самому дому.

Облегченно вздохнув, Джон оглядывается, поднимается на крыльцо и толкает выкрашенную зеленой краской деревянную дверь, которая неожиданно легко поддается.

Внутри все так же темно, как и несколько дней назад, но Джон не решается открыть шторы, поэтому обыскивает каждый миллиметр дома практически на ощупь. Шерлока нет нигде - ни на первом этаже, ни наверху, в комнате, которая оказывается по-спартански лаконичной спальней, которой явно пользуются не слишком часто.

Клекот и вой снаружи начинают постепенно стихать, и Джон понимает, что скоро наступит утро. Сначала он думает, что это замечательно - по пустынным дневным улицам передвигаться будет куда проще, но потом, на миллиметр приоткрыв входную дверь, понимает, что Шерлок имел в виду под словами «в том числе», когда они говорили о передвижении днем.

Солнце, которое еще только начинает всходить, уже светит так сильно, что от мостовой начинает идти пар. Воздух становится спертым, плотным, горячим и в нем теперь явно ощущаются нотки ядовитых продуктов разложения иприта, становящихся все сильнее по мере того, как солнце поднимается над горизонтом.

Джон мгновенно захлопывает дверь и отходит вглубь гостиной. Сейчас выходить на улицу попросту опасно для жизни. И, если Шерлок до сих пор не вернулся, значит, с ним точно что-то случилось.

Джон решает переждать день (теперь это словосочетание не кажется ему таким уж абсурдным) в доме, а ночью двигаться дальше, правда, куда именно, он пока что слабо представляет.

Он забирается с ногами на диван, утыкается носом в обивку в том месте, где сидел Шерлок и засыпает, подумав напоследок, что совершенно точно забыл предупредить Валери.

Будит его грохот двери, слетающей с петель.

\- Он все еще здесь!

\- Держи его!

Джон успевает только сгруппироваться и скатиться с дивана, как его, еще сонного и ничего не соображающего, хватают сильные цепкие пальцы, обтянутые желтоватой пергаментной кожей.

\- Совсем не подумал про сигнализацию, да, воришка? - говорит существо, очень похожее на человека, но с неестественно большими глазами, занимающими больше половины лица.

\- Стойте, это недораз…

\- Заткнись! - визжит откуда-то сбоку Салли, от вида которой Джона и раньше-то тошнило, а теперь, из-за того, что они слишком часто сталкиваются, воротит еще больше. - Незаконное проникновение в государственную собственность, сопр…

\- Государственную? Что?! Где хозяин этого дома? Где Шерлок? - от неожиданности Джон даже перестает сопротивляться, и большеглазое существо быстро стягивает его руки за спиной упругим жгутом.

\- Псих? - Салли растягивает в улыбке рваные края своих губ. - Псих совсем слетел с катушек - четыре дня назад он сожрал человека прямо у нас на глазах и ранил Высшего. Так что теперь он гниет в тюрьме, а его собственность отошла городу…

\- Салли! - грозно говорит большеглазый и толкает Джона в спину. - Идем!

\- Что? Тюрьма? - Джон покорно идет вперед, отчаянно думая о том, как выбраться из сложившейся ситуации.

Шерлок съел человека? Но это был он сам! Ранил Высшего? Но это сделал он, Джон, и в целях самозащиты. Шерлок невиновен. Но как доказать это его конвоирам?

Всю дорогу Джон молчит и напряженно думает, но не может найти выхода. Все его доводы строятся на его же собственных показаниях, но, так как он сам находится под стражей, грош им цена. Кроме них с Шерлоком что-то сказать могут лишь Мориарти и Валери, но первый, скорее, только усугубит ситуацию, а вторая находится слишком далеко, да и не скажет Джону спасибо, если он опять втянет ее в эту фантасмагорическую историю.

Джон выныривает из водоворота своих мыслей только тогда, когда слышит слишком знакомый гул, состоящий из стонов и выкриков. Перед ним снова возвышаются стеклянные шипы тюрьмы, и он с ужасом понимает, что в какой-то из этих башен ворочается среди мешанины других тел Шерлок.

На долю секунды он думает, что его тоже запихнут в такую же стеклянную коробку и тогда он точно ничего не сможет сделать, но большеглазый и нелепо ковыляющая на своих тонких паучьих ногах Салли, ведут его чуть дальше, к неприметной двери в песчаном склоне.

Отперев дверь, большеглазый кидает:

\- Иди на пост, Салли, дальше я сам.

\- Есть! - покладисто отвечает та и практически сразу же скрывается в море черной травы.

Большеглазый заталкивает Джона внутрь, сажает его на стул, стоящий перед самым обычным старым, расшатанным столом и запирает дверь изнутри.

\- Послушайте, Шерлок…

\- Нет, это ты послушай, - четко проговаривая слова, устало говорит большеглазый и садится за стол. - Ты - человек. Я - Высший, я чувствую это, а Салли, слава ночи, нет. Более того, ты тот человек, которого «съел» Шерлок, - тогда я вбежал самым первым, поэтому видел твое лицо…

Джон облегченно выдыхает.

\- Боже, это же все упрощает! Тогда вы можете…

\- Нет, не могу! - большеглазый устало трет руками лицо и откидывается на спинку стола. - Мог бы, давно бы уже сделал. Ты… Как тебя зовут?

\- Джон.

\- Так вот, Джон. Шерлок сам признался в том, что съел тебя - подобные случаи у нас редки, но все же случаются. Никто и предположить не мог, что его тело послужило порталом. Просто потому, что никто, кроме него, больше так не умеет… К тому же, Шерлок подтвердил показания Мориарти, сказав, что сам напал на него и ранил.

\- Но… зачем? - непонимающе хмурится Джон.

\- Затем, что если бы он не признался, то ты был бы сейчас мертв. Видишь ли, - большеглазый скрещивает руки и упирается локтями в стол, - этот ублюдок Мориарти, как и вся их троица, кроме, пожалуй, Шерлока, которого с недавних пор стали считать психом, пользуется в городе определенным уважением. За нападение на него народ потребовал бы высшей меры для человека.

\- Но он же преступник и чертов наркодиллер! - Джон невольно говорит это громче, чем хотелось бы.

\- Тише, тише! - большеглазый оглядывается. - У него везде уши. Я все это знаю, поверь. Но доказать… - он разводит руками.

\- А если мы докажем?

\- Что?

\- А если мы докажем, что он делает все это? Если мы докажем, что он хочет свергнуть правительство?

\- Что?!

Джон кратко и сухо пересказывает то, о чем догадался Шерлок тогда, когда они были в Паучьем брюхе.

\- Так, стоп! - большеглазый поднимает руки с развернутыми к Джону ладонями и надолго замолкает, погруженный в раздумья.

Джон решается побеспокоить его только через несколько минут.

\- Эм… сэр?

\- Грегори Лестрейд.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, и что мы намерены делать?

\- «Мы» ничего. Показания двух людей так же бесполезны, как и показания Шерлока, которого считают психом. Поэтому… Можно вопрос?

\- Да.

\- Зачем ты вернулся?

Джон хмурится и опускает голову.

\- Чтобы помочь… Шерлоку.

\- Вот как? Отлично. Что ты готов для него сделать?

Джон задумывается, а потом дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что медлит. Он же все для себя решил несколько дней назад. Кем он будет, если откажется от своего собственного решения?

\- Все, что угодно.

Лестрейд хмыкает, скорее пораженно, чем насмешливо, наклоняется к Джону ближе и начинает говорить очень тихо, но четко:

\- Я бы предложил тебе поучаствовать в этой маленькой войне, но у тебя будет другая роль. Я отправлюсь к Майкрофту и расскажу ему все, что ты рассказал мне…

\- А не проще ли мне все самому ему рассказать?

\- Нет. Мне он поверит быстрее.

\- Почему?

\- Потому. Слушай внимательно. Ты уведешь Шерлока в свой мир. Вам придется бежать за десять минут до рассвета, чтобы предотвратить любую погоню. Ты помнишь, что делал, чтобы попасть сюда?

\- Да.

\- Отлично. Тебе нужно будет сделать все то же самое, но в перпендикулярной плоскости.

\- Но… как это написать?

\- Никак. Придется в уме. Сможешь?

Джон думает секунду и кивает.

\- Хорошо. Я не знаю, сколько ему придется прожить в вашем мире, возможно достаточно долго. И все это время он будет нуждаться в твоей помощи. Ты понимаешь это?

\- Да, - Джон кивает, молчит секунду, а потом усмехается. - Боже, как будто женюсь!

\- Знаешь, это будет очень похоже, - серьезно отвечает на его усмешку Лестрейд. - Он сможет выходить на улицу только ночью, но и то не в ближайшую неделю.

\- Почему?

\- Джон, башни из стекла. Солнце светит целый день…

Джон в ужасе отшатывается, понимая какое именно наказание несут существа запертые в них.

\- Но это же ужасно!..

\- И вполне соизмеримо с проступками тех, кто там находится, - отрезает Лестрейд. - Тебе нужно будет ухаживать за Шерлоком, заживить все его раны, возможно, неотступно быть рядом с ним - я не знаю, насколько сильно он пострадал.

Джон кивает и стискивает зубы. Он бы собственными руками разорвал горло Мориарти, если бы мог.

Лестрейд внимательно наблюдает за его реакцией и, лишь когда окончательно убеждается в том, что он ни в чем не сомневается, продолжает:

\- Когда здесь все закончится, когда мы найдем способ утихомирить Мориарти, я приду за Шерлоком. Если же я не приду… Ну, ты понимаешь…

\- Да.

\- Главная твоя задача - любой ценой удержать его от возвращения в этот мир. Он тут все равно ничем не сможет помочь, только будет действовать на Мориарти, как красная тряпка на быка.

\- Хорошо, - Джон на секунду прикрывает глаза и думает о том, что, кажется, сделал правильный выбор. - Я могу задать вопрос?

\- Да, но быстрее, времени мало.

\- Почему вы помогаете нам?

Лестрейд отвечает четко, быстро, не задумываясь:

\- Я помогаю не вам, а Шерлоку и этому городу.

\- Ясно, - Джон тепло улыбается. - Спасибо.

\- А… кхм… не за что, - Лестрейд смущенно наклоняет голову. - Так, - он чуть вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть в окно, - времени мало. До рассвета - час. Я пока что не буду развязывать тебе руки, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, если нас случайно кто-нибудь увидит.

Джон уже в который раз кивает.

\- Все, выдвигаемся, - Лестрейд встает из-за стола, отпирает входную дверь и пропускает Джона вперед.

К башне они идут в том же порядке: Джон впереди, Лейстрейд, придерживающий одной рукой веревку на его запястьях, сзади.

Воздух заметно теплеет, стекло башен начинает темнеть, ловя на себе последние отблески ночного сияния, а крики становятся все сильнее.

Лестрейд отводит Джона в то место, где трава кажется наиболее густой и которое нельзя увидеть ни с одной из башен, развязывает веревки на его руках, кидает: «Жди здесь», и уходит.

Джон садится прямо на землю, полностью скрываясь за высокими черными стеблями, и зажмуривается. Он представляет Шерлока, который кричит, плавясь от боли, которую ему причиняют солнечные лучи, в этом круговороте чужих тел. Собственная боль, пульсирующая в центре грудной клетки, окончательно убеждает его в правильности происходящего.

Вопреки всему, вопреки самому себе он готов к последствиям своего выбора.

Лестрейд, почти волочащий за собой Шерлока (в рваной одежде, израненного, бледного, со спекшимися губами и спутанными волосами), появляется через десять минут. Джон силой воли удерживает себя от того, чтобы не вскочить и не начать осматривать раны Шерлока, но понимает, что его может кто-нибудь увидеть.

Когда Лестрейд и Шерлок подходят совсем близко, последний бесформенной грудой падает на руки Джона, который принимает весь его вес почти с радостью. Шерлок, реальный Шерлок из плоти и крови, живой, практически ничего не весит, и кажется, что у него, как у птицы, кости внутри полые - того и гляди взлетит, влекомый воздушными потоками.

Джон аккуратно прижимает его к себе, стараясь не задеть многочисленные раны и ожоги.

\- Помни, я пошел на должностное преступление, чтобы притащить его сюда, - усмехается Лестрейд, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Джона.

\- Спасибо. Я… я буду ждать вашего прихода.

Лестрейд качает головой и машет рукой, как будто говоря: «Рано еще об этом».

\- Удачи вам здесь. С Мориарти.

\- Удачи вам там. Все, время не ждет. Мне еще надо вернуться.

Джон кивает, перехватывает Шерлока поудобнее и вспоминает рисунок, который он чертил обломком кирпича на асфальте так подробно, как только может, а потом переворачивает его в вертикальной плоскости, мысленно фиксирует, последний раз смотрит на Лестрейда и силой мысли касается определенных символов.

Угольный дымный ветер поглощает его и Шерлока, и Джон надеется только на то, что вспомнил все правильно.


	9. Уровень 9

Окна черные считая -   
Годы нашего "не-вместе"  
Я с улыбкой наблюдаю   
За движением созвездий.

Компромисс - Наедине сам с собой

Последующие несколько дней Джон делает три вещи в строго определенной последовательности: меняет во всей квартире шторы на более плотные, берет на работе отпуск («Да, Сара, спасибо, ты настоящий друг! Нет, нет, с бабушкой все будет в порядке, но ей нужен уход. Да, да, хорошо, спасибо») и бросает Валери. Та устраивает знатную истерику и долго плачет, а на следующий день уже находит себе какого-то баскетболиста, за которого собирается выйти замуж после недели знакомства. Джон с удовольствием отмечает, что баскетболисту красная толстовка идет куда больше, чем ему.

В самый первый день, после того как Джон, заплатив таксисту втрое больше положенного за скорость и отсутствие вопросов, привозит Шерлока домой, тот открывает глаза только один раз - когда Джон кладет его на кровать - облегченно выдыхает, хочет что-то сказать, но потом снова проваливается в черную мглу болезненно-крепкого сна. Джон очень аккуратно, не думая ни о чем лишнем, раздевает его до нижнего белья и обрабатывает его раны и ожоги, используя бинты, обеззараживающий раствор и заживляющую мазь в куда большем количестве, чем это необходимо. До конца дня он сидит с Шерлоком неотрывно, проверяя пульс, температуру и общее состояние, и только лишь глубокой ночью уходит спать на диван.

На следующий день Шерлок все так же спит, но теперь его лицо не так бледно - на скулах появляется легкий температурный румянец, свидетельствующий о выздоровлении, а не о заражении крови, - дышит он ровно и глубоко.

Джон меняет бинты, промывает особенно глубокие раны, оставленные, по всей видимости, зубами, и все так же сидит рядом с Шерлоком, только сейчас подумав о том, что не удосужился поинтересоваться особенностями физиологии Страхов. Он только может надеяться, что его действия не причинили вреда.

К вечеру, когда температура Шерлока опускается до положенных борющемуся за жизнь организму тридцати семи градусов, он открывает глаза и хрипло, надрывно просит воды. Джон тут же срывается, приносит стакан, который отдает Шерлоку, и графин, который на всякий случай ставит на прикроватную тумбочку.

Шерлок глядит по сторонам мутным, затуманенным взглядом, явно не понимая, как он оказался в этой темной комнате, но не задает вопросов. В его голове пусто, кожа горит, а все тело при попытках повернуться пронзает тупая дергающая боль.

Он снова хочет что-то сказать, но Джон жестом его останавливает, садится на край кровати и кладет ладонь на его холодные пальцы.

Глаза Шерлока расширяются, но он молчит и через минуту, глядя прямо в глаза Джона, засыпает, побежденный слабостью.

Утром следующего дня Шерлок просыпается очень рано, видит, что Джона нет рядом, понимает, что ему срочно нужно в туалет, но позвать его не решается. Он медленно встает, пошатываясь, держась руками за стены, доходит до гостиной, видит свернувшегося клубочком на диване Джона и идет дальше, ища двери в ванную и туалет.

Теряет сознание он уже около раковины, наклонившись, чтобы сполоснуть руки и лицо, но на пол ему не дает упасть что-то теплое, мягкое и неистово ругающееся самой отборной площадной бранью.

Заспанный, всклокоченный Джон оттаскивает его на кровать, невнятно из-за не слушающихся со сна губ бурчит что-то вроде: «Идиот-лежи-не-вставай-я-все-принесу», и уходит.

Джон приносит ему сервировочный поднос с ножками и тарелку супа, разогретого в микроволновке до состояния раскаленной плазмы, и уходит опять.

Шерлок аккуратно студит суп ложкой, перемешивая бульон от середины к краям и, отлавливая прозрачные оранжевые кружочки морковки, слушает шум воды в ванной. Он улыбается только самыми уголками губ и не может решить что важнее: обнять Джона или выпытать у него всю информацию о том, что произошло.

Всю свою долгую, очень долгую жизнь, Шерлок всегда полагался на время и собственные силы. И того, и другого у него было в избытке, так что он вполне мог пренебречь собственными эмоциями, происходящими событиями или отношениями. Он мог позволить себе быть холодным, насмешливым или грубым. Мог отвернуться или оттолкнуть того, кто был рядом. Все было в его власти, ничто не являлось важным.

Но сейчас и время, и собственная сила воли подводят его. Все может рухнуть в любой момент - за это следует сказать спасибо Мориарти. Возможно, уже завтра его снова ждет океан боли, которой нет конца. Неведомое доселе чувство, жаром и светом растекающееся в груди, душит его - за это следует благодарить Джона. Все изменилось за несколько дней, только потому, что он появился. Еще неделю назад Шерлок ни за что не подверг бы свою жизнь опасности ради другого... ради человека.

Все то время, пока он находился в тюрьме, в буквальном смысле борясь за свою жизнь, кусаясь, чувствуя, как его кости практически перемалывает телесная мясорубка, он думал о том, что именно не сказал Джону, чего не сделал ради него. Он не может позволить себе сейчас прошипеть ему в лицо какую-нибудь гадость, не может рассмеяться или отступить, заглушив собственные эмоции, свойственные Кошмарам так же, как и всем, у кого есть тело.

Впервые в жизни он не может допустить ошибку - он хочет знать, что сделал все правильно, если завтра или через месяц для него все закончится раз и навсегда.

Из душа Джон выходит уже не таким злым, более собранным и посвежевшим. Заставив Шерлока доесть все, даже злосчастную морковку, он, тоном капитана Пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка, _просит_ его лечь и снимает бинты.

Раны заживают на удивление быстро, и Джон, кинув вопросительный взгляд на Шерлока и дождавшись от него утвердительного кивка, убеждается, что это - одно из полезный умений иномирных существ, наряду с частичной трансформацией.

Не слушая возражений панически что-то лепечущего Шерлока, он приносит из ванной два больших полотенца, губку и тазик с водой. Заставив его лечь на одно из полотенец и сняв с него единственную еще остававшуюся деталь одежды, Джон начинает промывать раны и здоровые участки тела.

Шерлок демонстративно отворачивается и поджимает губы, поднимая ноги или руки только в том случае, если Джон просит.

Доктор, проделывавший эту процедуру на практике в университете и в интернатуре сотни раз, думает, что Лестрейд ошибся. Это похоже не на женитьбу. Это похоже на то, что он завел себе ребенка.

Глядя на обнаженное тело Шерлока, израненное, покрытое кровоподтеками от ударов о стекло и синяками, оставленными неистово дергающимися конечностями соседей по «камере», Джон не думает ни о чем. Его сердце сжимается от жалости и боли, и он хотел бы поцеловать каждый миллиметр тела Шерлока, но сейчас - только в том случае, если его поцелуи облегчат процесс заживления.

Он смотрит на гордый профиль и лоб, на который ниспадают спутанные, свалявшиеся за столько дней локоны, и не может отделаться от мысли о том, какой _неправильной_ была бы его жизнь, если бы он несколько дней (вечность!) назад он не встретил бы Шерлока.

_Почему все это произошло?_

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он наклоняется и целует Шерлока в щеку, чуть ниже острой, округло-выпуклой скулы. Тот вздрагивает, поворачивается и смотрит на Джона до конца процедуры недоверчиво и удивленно.

Оставив самые интимные части процесса Шерлоку, Джон демонстративно отворачивается, а потом, вытерев его полотенцем, снова накладывает повязки, укрывает одеялом, относит тазик в ванную и возвращается, готовый к тому, что Шерлок сейчас просто засыплет его вопросами.

Он не ошибается. Первым делом Шерлок спрашивает, что произошло, просит в подробностях пересказать разговор с Лестрейдом (Джон опускает только реплики про женитьбу и то, как Лестрейд проверял, не испугается ли он беспомощности Шерлока) и, в конце концов, начинает подпрыгивать от нетерпения.

\- Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, - мягко, но уверенно говорит Джон.

\- Я уже здоров!

\- Ага, конечно, - Джон кладет руку на его лоб. - Когда сможешь пописать без того, чтобы упасть в обморок, обсудим это еще раз.

Шерлок обиженно поджимает губы, но уже через минуту вздыхает и задает последний из мучивших его вопросов:

\- Почему?

Джон даже не пытается притвориться, что не понял, что именно он имел в виду.

\- Не знаю.

\- И тебя это не беспокоит?

\- Беспокоит, - Джон серьезно смотрит на Шерлока. - Но, наверное, это так же необъяснимо, как твой мир.

\- С точки зрения астро…

\- Даже не начинай, - с улыбкой прерывает его Джон. - Для мясных марионеток, как выражается Мориарти, это слишком сложно.

\- Джон, я… хотел бы извиниться. За… это все. За кровь, за…

\- Стоп. Стоп, Шерлок, - Джон поднимает руки и качает головой. - Перестань извиняться, как подросток. Это не важно.

\- Но я принимал кровь. Принимал, понимаешь? Так же, как и душу. Дня не мог прожить без дозы. И… да, я спал с ним… И… я убивал людей. Давно, но…

\- Я тоже, Шерлок, - Джон смотрит прямо ему в глаза. - Я тоже убивал людей, я тоже совершал ошибки. Нам не пять лет. Мы взрослые люди, а ты так и вообще… Если уж я умудрился так напортачить за несколько десятков лет, то тебе с твоими сотнями и подавно не нужно этого стыдиться.

Шерлок изумленно распахивает глаза. Он ожидал чего угодно, любой человеческой реакции, которых на своем веку он повидал немало: отрицания, идеализации, опровержения, страха, но не этого. Кажется, что в Джоне вообще нет ничего человеческого, ничего, что было бы присуще обычным людям. Нет страха, нет злобы. Он принимает его полностью, со всем его естеством, которое должно быть противно его природе так же, как и любые проявления отрицательных эмоций.

\- И то, что ты сказал тогда, - продолжает Джон, - в наш самый первый разговор… Про то, что вы должны быть благодарны нам, людям…

\- Я… - Шерлок делает паузу и наклоняет голову. - Мориарти был неправ, сказав, что я просто наркоман, который хочет слезть. Я хочу слезть именно потому, что я понял все это, - он стискивает кулаки. - Знаешь, Джон, как это происходит? Когда ты вводишь себе кровь человека, то можешь видеть то, чего он боится. Именно это наполняет силами, энергией… ну, и обеспечивает легкий галлюциногенный эффект, естественно. Тогда, в тот день, я был с _ним_. Мы оба вкололи себе кровь одного и того же носителя - молодой девушки… Я до сих пор помню ее лицо, Джон, хотя это было несколько десятков лет назад. Все началось постепенно - нахлынули ее последние кошмары, плохие сны, боязнь насекомых - расслабляюще, но не ново. А потом, - Шерлок поднимает голову, и Джон видит, как в его глазах мальчишеская ясность сменяется вековой тьмой, - я увидел главный ее страх. Она боялась не смерти, не болезней. Больше всего на свете она боялась того, что человек, мужчина, которого она любила, никогда бы не появился на свет. Знаю, звучит странно, но тем не менее. Она боялась не того, что они никогда бы не встретились, не его смерти, не того, что он ее бросит, а того, что мир никогда бы не стал _законченным_ \- не столько для нее, сколько для всех окружавших их людей - если бы его не существовало. Это меня поразило - я никогда не видел ничего более _не эгоистичного._ Мориарти только посмеялся над этим, а я решил, что теперь все должно быть по-другому и с этого дня все больше и больше убеждался в правильности своего решения. Наверное, я не совсем верно передал суть, но…

\- Нет, нет, я понимаю эту д… то, о чем ты рассказал, - говорит Джон.

Они оба замолкают, напряжение в комнате растет, зрея, как трескучая сфера шаровой молнии, и в тот момент, когда Джон говорит: «Ну, я пойду, наверное», и наклоняется к Шерлоку, чтобы поправить одеяло, тот поднимает руку, кладет ему на загривок и целует его.

Этот поцелуй не похож на предыдущий, который был подобен, скорее, проверке, борьбе, утверждению силы. Он мягок и нежен - они просто касаются губами губ друг друга, двигаясь небыстро, плавно, как будто в ритуальном танце. Никто из них не доминирует, никто не подчиняется, этот поцелуй являет собой их общую суть - дополнение, сосуществование, олицетворение фундаментальных законов бытия и космоса - так существуют такие простые и привычные вещи как ночь и день, смерть и жизнь, страх и его отсутствие. То притяжение, которое возникло между ними за одну секунду, росло и крепло в молчании осознания и принятия, возникло не на пустом месте.

Они не были созданы друг для друга. Они существовали так же, как мир, разрозненный, но до конца постижимый лишь в соединении своих элементов.

_Их встреча не была предначертана золотыми буквами в некоей вселенской книге. Они сами и есть эта книга._

Джон, вначале замерший в неловкой позе, полусогнутый, не разрывая поцелуя, садится на кровать и пододвигается к Шерлоку ближе. Он кладет ладонь на его щеку, проводит по ней большим пальцем, потом спускается на шею и ниже, к ключицам. Он скользит пальцами по бледной коже, поглаживает плечи, к счастью, не изрезанные кавернами ран и ожогов, и понимает, что у него, как у неопытного подростка, кружится голова.

Возможно, все, что между ними происходит, случается впервые за всю историю существования вселенной.

Он чувствует, как руки Шерлока зарываются в его волосы, пальцы невесомо касаются мочек и верхней части ушей, а потом спускаются вниз и забираются под воротник футболки, пытаясь одновременно дотянуться до каждого миллиметра его спины.

Со вздохом он отстраняется, удерживая руки Шерлока за запястья, и уже хочет сказать что-то о том, что тот еще не совсем здоров, а потом открывает глаза и видит…

\- Уши? - Джон мгновенно напрягается, ведь он знает, что Шерлок использовал частичную трансформацию только тогда, когда их жизням угрожала опасность. - Ты что-то слышишь? Кто-то идет?

Шерлок мгновенно краснеет, опускает голову и отдергивает свои руки от Джона.

\- Это… нет, - запинаясь, говорит он. - Они… непроизвольно…

\- В каком смысле? - больше всего Джону хочется протянуть руку и потрогать легко шевелящиеся мягкие треугольники, выглядящие на голове Шерлока так же нереально, как и на голове любого обычного человека.

\- Физиологическая реакция, - делает еще одну попытку объяснить намеками Шерлок. - Так же, как… - он выразительно машет рукой над своим пахом.

\- Аааа… Оооо… - Джон изо всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку.

\- Извини, я попытаюсь сдержаться…

\- Нет, нет, Шерлок, - Джон протягивает руку и берет его за подбородок, принуждая поднять голову. - Все. Хорошо, - четко говорит он.

\- Ну, тогда хвосту тоже не удивляйся, пожалуйста, - уже абсолютно спокойно добавляет Шерлок, натягивая одеяло до подбородка.

Глядя на его лицо, оттененное белизной пододеяльника до отблеска прозрачной лазури, и голову с волчьими ушами, торчащими из темных волос, как снежные вершины, Джон все-таки позволяет себе улыбнуться.


	10. Уровень 10

Ночью окутан.   
Всегда и везде.   
В раскалённый полдень,   
В самом центре дня.   
Ночь с тобой.  
Да будет ночь с тобой!

Гражданская оборона - Ночью

И на запах,  
Спешу на мягких лапах  
Непросохшей тропой.  
И на запах,  
Твой четкий свежий запах...  
Будешь мой. До рассвета еще будешь мой

Чичерина - На запах

Следующие пару дней, пока Шерлок окончательно выздоравливает, они не позволяют себе ничего интимнее случайных прикосновений при перевязке.

Джон кормит упирающегося Шерлока супами, а тот, несмотря на свое яростное сопротивление, съедает все, даже скользкие колечки вареного лука.

За это время Джон привыкает носить фартук, который он забыл отдать Валери, когда отвозил ей ее же вещи, кипятить бинты, закупаться в аптеке медикаментами и по ночам прислушиваться к чужому дыханию в соседней комнате. Он даже не задумывается о том, что его жизнь когда-то была совсем другой и не думает о том, что все происходящее, с точки зрения обычного человека, не нормально.

Раны Шерлока заживают с быстротой, сравнимой только со скоростью его речи, когда он о чем-то увлеченно рассказывает. Поэтому, когда он ближе к вечеру уходит в душ, отвергнув предложение Джона помочь, тот понимает, что сейчас все и случится.

Оба они все предыдущие дни вовсе не изнемогали от желания, теряя рассудок и волю, но те голодные взгляды, которые они изредка друг на друга кидали, говорили обо всем, что они чувствуют, красноречивее любых слов. Не очень-то легко находиться в замкнутом пространстве с человеком, чувства к которому так сильны, что ты готов ради него перечеркнуть всю свою предыдущую жизнь.

Джон, слушая мерное журчание воды, не торопится. Он медленно меняет постельное белье на той кровати, на которой все эти дни спал Шерлок, ищет анестезирующую анальную смазку, которую купила около года назад одна из его подружек, обожающая эксперименты, кладет ее во второй ящик прикроватной тумбочки и садится на покрывало, небрежно брошенное им поверх свежепостеленного белья. Он не уверен, что хочет зайти так далеко именно сегодня, но решает, что смазка, находящаяся под рукой, никогда не помешает.

Когда Шерлок появляется в дверном проеме - полностью обнаженный, с сероватой в темноте кожей, - Джон понимает, что во рту у него мгновенно пересохло от того, что сейчас должно произойти что-то значительное.

Шерлок, вопреки ожиданиям Джона, не подходит к нему. Он идет к окну, открывает шторы и несколько секунд стоит, глядя на улицу. Свет фонарей скользит по его телу, не причиняя вреда, а лишь оттеняя изгибы подвздошных костей, ребер и острых плеч. Его кожа, белая теперь, в сиянии искусственного света, гладкая, еще покрытая в некоторых местах чуть красноватыми линиями заживающих ран, как будто впитывает в себя весь свет, выпуская его наружу блестящими искрами редких волосков на его руках и ногах.

Джон поднимается с кровати, мгновение медлит, собираясь с духом, и подходит к Шерлоку. Их разделяет несколько сантиметров прохладного воздуха спальни, и Джон чувствует, как эти сантиметры пронзают молнии, магнитные дуги, дрожащими волнами тянущиеся от его тела к телу Шерлока, заполняющему все пространство комнаты экстатической белизной своей кожи.

Джон скользит подушечками пальцев по плечам, рукам, аристократически четко очерченным пястьям и фалангам. Он практически не дышит, не может дышать, потому что ему кажется, что, как только он почувствует запах Шерлока (холодный, пряный, запах горячего песка и лесного снега, рыхлого и плотного, который могут потревожить только лишь росчерки упавших сосновых игл), смешанный с мятными нотками зубной пасты, геля для душа и мыла, он тут же кончит, как подросток, рефлекторными толчками втирая свое семя в жесткую ткань джинсов.

И он почти не дышит, а только смотрит, прикасаясь нежно, почти скупо.

Поэтому он во всех подробностях может рассмотреть процесс частичной трансформации - уши Шерлока искажаются и становятся волчьими, а чуть ниже его поясницы вырывается из-под гладкой кожи мягкий стержень хвоста.

Джон завороженно смотрит на то, как он, волосок за волоском выплывает из бледной плоти, ставшей на мгновение полупрозрачной, словно бушприт корабля из молочного тумана норвежских фьордов. Пепельные шерстинки, жесткие, поначалу торчащие в разные стороны, встают дыбом, а потом сдуваются, как податливое тело огромной надувной куклы, смягчаясь и выпрямляясь.

Завороженно и благоговейно, Джон убирает правую руку с плеча Шерлока и прикасается к дымчатому меху хвоста, ощущая пальцами каждый волосок - жесткое светлое основание, мягкая серая середина, тонкий темный кончик.

Инстинктивно двинув бедрами назад, Шерлок тихо, почти беззвучно стонет и выдыхает:

\- Почти такой же чувствительный…

Джон удивленно приподнимает брови, но руку не убирает, а проводит от копчика до черных волосков на конце хвоста уже более уверенно, так, как если бы он ласкал член.

Шерлок вздрагивает, шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и наклоняется вперед, опираясь руками о подоконник.

Его тело изгибается, раскрывается, бедра напрягаются чуть сильнее, а ягодицы раздвигаются - недостаточно, но развратно и сладостно. Уши сминаются от соприкосновения с оконным стеклом, нелепо загибаясь, но он вжимается в него все сильнее, пытаясь охладить пылающую голову. Все его тело покрывается мурашками, а ощущения сосредотачиваются в ложбинке между ягодиц.

Джон проводит рукой от основания хвоста до кончика еще раз, а потом, по привычке, пытается сделать то же самое в обратном направлении - шерсть тут же сминается и начинает топорщиться, преграждая дорогу, как живая. Он убирает руку и еще раз проводит ладонью по вздыбившимся волоскам, приглаживая их.

\- Почему волки? - спрашивает он, пытаясь успокоиться.

Для того чтобы продолжить, ему нужно отвлечься, перестать дрожать от возбуждения.

\- А почему оборотни превращаются в волков? Очевидно, эти животные больше всего пугали ваших предков.

\- Ясно, - Джон наклоняется и обводит языком основание хвоста, чувствуя мягкой кожей внутренней стороны губ жесткие объемные волоски, щекочущие уголки его рта.

Шерлок стонет - теперь уже явственно, не сдерживаясь, коротко и резко вздернув ягодицы.

\- Шшш, - говорит Джон, опускается на колени сбоку от него и целует его левое бедро, поглаживая ягодицу правой рукой.

_К черту все. Это должно случиться сегодня, сейчас!_

_Всегда…_

Раскрыв губы, целуя и втягивая кожу, над выпирающей подвздошной косточкой, он медленно, так медленно, что от этого кружится голова, скользит правой рукой вперед и почти вздрагивает, когда кожа ягодицы сменяется нежной мягкостью, покрытой редкими волосками. Джон глубоко вдыхает и кладет ладонь в ложбинку между ягодицами, вжимаясь основанием в колечко мышц ануса, а кончиками пальцев поглаживая соединение копчика и хвоста.

Шерлок выдыхает, наклоняется ниже, раскрываясь еще более полно, ощущая всем телом тепло руки Джона, чувствуя, как его мышцы сжимаются и расслабляются, пульсируют кипящей наслаждением кровью в том месте, где к нему прижимается мягкая ладонь. Его член напряжен так болезненно сильно, что любой контакт, даже раздирающее прикосновение к подоконнику с острыми углами и кое-где отвалившимися неровными многоугольниками толстых слоев краски, кажется ему самым желанным на свете.

Внезапно тепло между его ягодиц исчезает, Джон встает, отходит куда-то, и этот разрыв, отсутствие контакта, ранит, бьет по нервам зубцами колючей проволоки. Мир становится слишком большим, слишком плоским, необъяснимым, холодным, тяжелым, тошнотворным, как будто из него изъяли ядро, которым было тепло губ Джона, касающихся кожи Шерлока.

Джон возвращается буквально через минуту, уже обнаженным и снова касается ануса Шерлока, но теперь его пальцы покрыты чем-то скользким и прохладным.

Шерлок открывает рот, беззвучно кричит, подаваясь вперед, когда первый палец входит в него, аккуратно, медленно, поглаживая и лаская. Свет фонарей, которые освещают его лицо, сливается, вспыхивая радужными гало, когда рука Джона, заботливо и ободряюще ложится на его плечо.

Пространство сужается для Джона до одного квадратного метра, в котором умещается его тело (микроскопически маленькое - кварк, нейтрино, пыль космической пыли), окно, подоконник и тело Шерлока - светлое, трепещущее, хранящее в себе, как в драгоценном ларце, звезды и землю, и желтые осенние листки, и запах кофе, и каждый атом вселенной, записанный на его кожу, как на пленку. Самое восхитительное зрелище - Шерлок, прогибающий спину, вскрикивающий от того, что пальцы Джона входят в него так легко, как будто созданы специально для этого. Он стонет для него, Джона, и принимает в себя каждый его палец, сжимаясь и расслабляясь в такт мягким растягивающим толчкам.

Кажется, будто кровь и весь кислород, который она разносит, теперь вращаются в них обоих единым циклом, проходя там, где соприкасаются их тела, соединяя их невидимой сеткой сосудов и капилляров, растущих как тонкие белые корни деревьев. Вдыхает Шерлок - выдыхает Джон. Каждая клеточка их тел сливается, сплавляется в единый организм в мысленном пространстве их сознания.

Когда Джон извлекает пальцы, понимая, что уже достаточно, и тянет Шерлока за собой, тот разворачивается, сжимает руками его плечи и начинает с лихорадочной поспешностью хаотично целовать все, до чего может дотянуться: сосок, плечо, живот, верхнюю губу, лоб и ключицы все то время, пока они идут до кровати.

Уже у самого ее края он добирается до члена Джона, но тот не дает ему ничего сделать и мягко толкает в грудь, принуждая лечь. Джон берет в руки бутылек смазки, встает на колени между разведенных бедер Шерлока и, пока он трясущимися от возбуждения руками пытается открыть тугую крышку, тот изворачивается, опираясь на левое бедро, переносит вес тела вперед и припадает к члену Джона, обдавая головку жарким влажным дыханием.

Джон беззвучно ругается, шипит: «Вот упрямец!», но не отстраняется, а садится на пятки, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее.

Тот улыбается, утыкаясь трансформированным носом в его лобок, и втягивает резкий объемный запах полной грудью. С волчьим обонянием он может чувствовать все: запах джинсы, еще оставшийся на коже, пота, предэякулянта и даже слабый аромат мясного соуса, которым Джон капнул на свои штаны во время обеда. Ему хочется зарыться во все эти запахи, завернуться в них, как в одеяло, с головой, уткнуться в лобок и яички Джона и лежать так, пока небо не обрушится на землю, ощущая вокруг себя то, что кажется ему более родным и близким, чем собственная кожа.

Но он мотает головой, концентрируется и, облизнув губы, просто прижимается ими к головке, а потом начинает вбирать в себя член Джона, обхватывая его губами так плотно, что они собираются маленькими складочками. Одновременно языком он ласкает головку, сначала касаясь отверстия уретры его нижней поверхностью, а затем, кончиком - уздечки.

От того, чтобы гортанно вскрикнуть и тут же излиться прямо в рот Шерлоку, Джон удерживает себя силой воли. Он напрягается все мышцы, сжимает зубы и задерживает дыхание - лицо его краснеет, а по вискам сбегают капельки пота.

Когда опасность минует, он открывает судорожно зажмуренные глаза и видит белую спину своего любовника, его темные кудри, ритмично двигающуюся голову и уши, кончики которых щекочут его живот при каждом движении Шерлока.

Джон не может устоять.

Он протягивает руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока, но не для того, чтобы направить или задать ритм (<i>Только не ускоряйся, умоляю тебя</i>), а для того, чтобы дотронуться до ушей, на кончиках которых посверкивают в свете фонарей тонкие, всего в несколько волосков, белые прядки. Джон аккуратно касается их пальцами, потом пропускает между большим и указательным полупрозрачную розовую плоть, чувствуя остальными жесткую короткую шерсть на внешней стороне.

Шерлок чувствует эти легкие прикосновения и намеренно шевелит ушами взад-вперед, потом пригибает их к самой голове, выпрямляет и снова шевелит. Джон вздрагивает, завороженно смотрит на эти движения, а потом проводит обеими ладонями по внешней стороне ушей, чувствуя, как упругая плоть мягко пружинит, а потом решает сдаться и уже кончить, наконец, раз этот упрямец не дает ему сделать то, чего он опасался полчаса назад, но чего он так жадно жаждет сейчас.

Но в ту же секунду Шерлок, как будто прочитав его мысли, отстраняется, выхватывает у него бутылек, который он, сам того не замечая, до сих пор сжимает в руке и, открутив крышку, нажимая на тонкий пластик дозатора, выдавливает прозрачный гель на пальцы. Шерлок проводит ими по уже смоченному слюной члену Джона, наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сзади, - а потом становится на колени в изголовье кровати, прижимаясь грудью к стене и слегка прогнув поясницу.

Джон задерживает дыхание.

Наверное, именно так он все себе и представлял. Определенно, именно так все и должно быть.

Он пододвигается к неподвижно застывшему Шерлоку ближе, легко давит на поясницу, побуждая раздвинуть ноги и прогнуться сильнее, и, придерживая одной рукой его хвост, а другой - направляя свой член, утыкается им в тугое колечко мышц. Он не входит, даже не делает попыток, а просто мягко проводит по складкам кожи, поглаживая и расслабляя, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, а потом начинает слабо, но настойчиво толкаться внутрь, ладонью правой руки обхватив пушистый хвост Шерлока чуть выше основания.

Шерлок взрыкивает, рефлекторно трансформировав гортань, и стискивает пальцами изголовье кровати. Даже если бы он помнил сейчас Мориарти с его жесткими зоофильскими играми, то тут же забыл бы, потому что Джон… это больше, чем он мог себе вообразить. Он делает все так, как будто знает его тело наизусть, как будто видит, как наслаждение жгучими импульсами струится по его венам, как будто он всю жизнь занимался сексом с мужчинами и существами из другого мира. Но он не знает и не видит, он чувствует, и от осознания этого, от осознания того, что Джон - <i>Человек</i>, тело Шерлока пронзает волна восхитительной дрожи.

Джон двигается мягко и плавно, наращивая глубину проникновения - теперь в доверчиво сжимающееся тело Шерлока входит вся головка, которой он мягко толкается внутри, не выходя наружу, боясь разорвать контакт, потому, что обе руки его заняты - одна поглаживает хвост, а другая - член Шерлока. Движения недостаточные, неловкие и немного не синхронизированные, но такие нежные и чувственные, что этого вполне хватает. Шерлок заходится в стонах, рычании, криках и отчаянно громко дышит.

Постепенно Джон входит в Шерлока целиком и тому приходится сильно напрячь и зафиксировать бедра, чтобы Джон мог двигаться, лаская его обеими руками.

Джон чувствует, как все его тело наполняет энергия, древняя темная сущность, раскидывающая свои черные крылья внутри его грудной клетки, которые шуршат и сгибаются о внутреннюю сторону его ребер. Это не злость, не ярость, не страх - ни одна из отрицательных эмоций. Эта сама суть Шерлока, которая входит в него, потому, что он, Джон, движется внутри потрясающе узкого тела своего любовника. Все века, все люди, все мироздание приклоняет колени перед Джоном, расстилаясь перед ним бескрайним пространством пустоты. Это не повиновение, это осознание. Их тела и души - вечный танец недостающих деталей, притяжение, тянущееся из начала времен под глухую, сводящую с ума жуткую дробь барабанов и тихие монотонные всхлипы проклятых флейт.

Теперь Джон понимает.

Они оба стонут в голос и тихо сдержанно ругаются, поднимаясь к нирване оргазма, как единый организм, в одном ритме - в ритме толчков Джона.

Когда оба подходят к краю уже достаточно близко, Шерлок заменяет руку Джона на своем члене своей собственной рукой, сильнее прогибает спину и начинает двигаться ему навстречу, резко и быстро, чувствуя каждый миллиметр тела Джона в себе.

Тонкая пленка пота серебрит их тела, их мышцы напрягаются в такт толчкам, а покрывало под коленями безбожно комкается и сминается глубокими волнистыми складками.

Джон прижимает к своей груди хвост Шерлока, чувствуя, как волоски щекочут соски и ключицы, сжимает, гладит его, зарываясь пальцами в густой теплый мех, и целует, ощущая губами стержень вытянувшихся позвонков.

Шерлок начинает дрожать всем телом и Джон понимает, что дрожит сам.

\- Сейчас, - говорят они с разницей в пару секунд и кончают так оглушительно, что их тела скручивает судорогой.

Джон тут же плавно выходит из тела Шерлока и, только успев откинуть смятое покрывало, падает на кровать, увлекая за собой своего любовника. Они ложатся рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу как можно ближе, переплетают пальцы рук и ноги, и пытаются восстановить дыхание, которое, кажется, может разорвать их грудные клетки.

Джон, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и наслаждением, которые бушуют внутри, лихорадочно гладит Шерлока по голове, целует его волосы и уши, изредка сжимая губами тонкую розовую плоть. Шерлок гладит его бедро и талию механическими, беспорядочными, задумчивыми движениями. Их сердца бьются так часто, что их суматошный ритм отдается в ушах.

Прижимая голову Шерлока к своей щеке, Джон чувствует, что готов разрыдаться как девчонка, от того, что рядом с ним лежит мужчина, внутри тела которого заключены сейчас, как птицы в клетке, абсолютно все его мысли, обрывочные и медлительные.

Когда раздается звонок в дверь, они оба поднимают головы, с одинаковыми полуулыбками говорят: «Лестрейд!», и начинают натягивать на себя одежду.


	11. Уровень 11

На голове моей цвет крови,  
И я иду лишь в темноте.  
Свети мне путь, богиня боли,   
Сожги всё в праведном огне.

Куклы изумруда - Красная шапочка

  
Даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок видит в темноте лучше, Джон одевается быстрее, вспомнив армейские привычки, впитавшиеся в подсознание, и первым добегает до двери.

Повернув защелку замка, слишком расслабленный после секса, чтобы посмотреть в глазок, Джон широко распахивает дверь.

\- Привет, котятки, - говорит Мориарти и резко бьет ногой по полотну двери, которую Джон машинально пытается закрыть.

Дверь распахивается настежь, и Джон еле успевает отдернуть руку.

Все трое - Мориарти, Джон и Шерлок - застывают, как в немой сцене. Первый - уже на пороге квартиры, прислонившись плечом к косяку, второй - слева и чуть сбоку от него, Шерлок - в проеме, ведущем в гостиную.

Тишина невыносимо звенит трелями колокольчиков, чьи мягкие золотые тела беснуются на ветру, медленно превращающемся в ураган.

\- Я смотрю, вы уже развлекаетесь вовсю, - тянет Мориарти, наигранно небрежно улыбаясь. - Это так мило. Что, мартышка, один раз взяла в руки палку и теперь получила шанс узнать на практике, что означает выражение под хвост еб…

\- Чем обязаны, Джим? - говорит Шерлок низко, голосом, тембр которого уже обещает вечные муки тому, кто приблизится к его обладателю хотя бы на шаг.

Джон кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и замечает, что он до странности спокоен, только глаза его темнеют и как будто западают, четче обозначаясь серыми тенями кругов.

\- Да вот, зашел навестить вашу милую мясную семейку. Поболтать о том о сём, о погоде, о новостях, о новых порядках в царстве-государстве…

\- Что произошло? - Джон неосознанно делает шаг вперед.

Прежде, чем ответить, Мориарти заходит в квартиру, резко закрывает дверь и проходит в гостиную, намеренно мазнув своим плечом по плечу Шерлока. Тот презрительно кривится, а потом разворачивается и идет за ним, Джон - следом.

Мориарти садится на диван, вытягивает ноги, закидывает одну руку на спинку, а второй взмахивает в приглашающем жесте.

Джон и Шерлок остаются стоять напротив него.

\- Ну, знаете, - отвечает Мориарти на заданный Джоном вопрос, - революции - дело грязное. Там кровь, тут кровь, кто-то умер, кого-то разорвала толпа…

Джон вздрагивает. Он только сейчас понимает, что затея была провальной с самого начала – Мориарти пытались выследить столько лет, но не могли, так почему же это должно было получиться сейчас? Возможно, у Лестрейда был какой-то козырь, но Джон должен был сразу расспросить его обо всех деталях плана! Но он был слишком занят тем, что Шерлоку плохо…

\- Что с Майкрофтом? - спрашивает Шерлок тихо и грозно.

\- Пуф! - Мориарти собирает пальцы в щепоть, а потом разводит их в разные стороны.

Шерлок никак не реагирует, только сильнее стискивает челюсти.

\- Поэтому, мой дорогой Шерлок, - Мориарти наклоняется вперед, опираясь предплечьями о колени, - я предлагаю тебе то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, но сейчас сформулирую четко, чтобы ты точно понял: пойдем со мной. Теперь у нас есть новый мир, которым мы можем управлять по собственному желанию. Представь, сколько всего мы сможем сделать!  
  
Шерлок ничего не отвечает и Джон с ужасом понимает, что на его лице нет отрицания или ненависти. Самое страшное, что в его глазах, пусть даже и на мгновение, мелькает интерес.

Шерлок наклоняет голову и чуть приоткрывает губы.

\- Ты нужен нам, ты должен быть в своем мире, там тебе место, - продолжает Мориарти, медленно поднимаясь и подходя к Шерлоку. - Что тебе делать здесь? Что ты получишь от этих мартышек? Новые ощущения? Я дам тебе больше. Чем ты будешь заниматься изо дня в день, наблюдая, как эти комки плоти стареют, умирают, уходят в свое плоское небытие?

Мориарти подходит к Шерлоку вплотную, скользит глазами по его опущенной голове и упавшим на лицо волосам - его взгляд жаден, кажется, он готов наброситься на Шерлока прямо здесь.

Джон стоит, оцепенев, и не может понять, почему Шерлок медлит. Он кожей чувствует волны чего-то неизъяснимого, расходящиеся от этих двоих, плотные и ребристые.

\- О, этот прекрасный новый мир, который мы создадим, Шерлок! Все, что сделано - только начало. Дальше - больше, сильнее и только лучше. Винтовка - это праздник, мой милый, - Джим поднимает руку и касается ладонью щеки Шерлока.

Тот поднимает голову и, не отстраняясь, смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Его взгляд, тяжелый и внимательный, не выражает ничего, но глаза, медленно, тягуче начинает заполнять тьма, которую Джон почувствовал полчаса назад.

\- Ты такой же, как я, как мы, но ты - не мы. Ты нечто большее. Все мартышки бредят очищением мира, но мы-то с тобой точно знаем, как это сделать, - Мориарти приближает свое лицо, к лицу Шерлока, губы - к губам. - Мы перекроим все заново, по нашим собственным меркам. Все уже готово, оно ждет тебя… я жду тебя.

Мориарти тянется еще ближе к Шерлоку и целует его.

Джон открывает рот, округляет глаза и понимает, что вообще ничего не может понять. Ведь Шерлок… его… почему же тогда?.. Ведь только что они были вместе, ведь еще несколько минут назад он дрожал в его объятиях и прогибался от его прикосновений! Ведь еще недавно Джон думал, что больше ничьи губы, кроме его собственных, не будут касаться Шерлока…

Мориарти терзает рот Шерлока, а тот не открывает глаз и не шевелится. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, но и не отстраняется. Он просто стоит, а губы Мориарти, влажные, яркие, накрывают его рот, его язык проникает внутрь и ласкает нёбо и язык Шерлока.

Его руки скользят по плечам и талии Шерлока так собственнически, так уверенно, что, даже если бы Джон не знал, он все равно догадался бы, что между ними что-то было. С горечью он думает, что они необыкновенно подходят друг другу – яркие, неземные, прекрасные, такие же далекие от него, Джона, как и он от них.

Ему кажется, что он сейчас взорвется, что его разорвет изнутри настойчиво стучащая в висках кровь, что он сейчас не выдержит и просто растерзает этих двоих на части… Его предали. Шерлок его предал. Для чего тогда были все эти разговоры, для чего и для кого были приняты все эти трудные решения? Все теперь бессмысленно, глупо, так же отвратительно и перевернуто с ног на голову, как и тот безумный мир. Все…

Слышится громкий четкий хлопок и Мориарти откидывает к стене - он ударяется об нее и сползает на пол, как тряпичная кукла, - а Шерлок высоко поднимает голову и стискивает кулаки.

\- Ты врешь, - говорит он уверенно и почти спокойно, только Джон видит, что в его глазах плещется огонь и ярость.

_Как я мог в нем сомневаться?_

\- С чего ты взял? - отвечает Мориарти, пытаясь подняться.

\- Опиорфин*, - говорит Шерлок и в два шага преодолевает разделяющее его и Мориарти расстояние. - Тебя поймали и посадили в тюрьму. Ты находился там несколько дней, а потом сбежал, но ты не мог заживить раны так быстро - мы слишком слабы после того, как на нашу кожу попадет солнечный свет, поэтому ты с помощью воздействия усилил выработку содержащегося в слюне опиорфина, который в несколько раз сильнее морфия. К твоему великому сожалению, из-за него твоя слюна приобрела специфический вкус.

Шерлок садится перед Мориарти на корточки и дергает в разные стороны полы его рубашки, вырывая с мясом мелкие белые пуговицы, которые катятся по доскам пола с оглушительным стуком, как жемчужины.

Вся грудь Мориарти испещрена такими же ожогами, какие были у Шерлока, но синяков на ней нет.

\- Тебя посадили в отдельную камеру, потому что не нашли еще достаточно доказательств. Тебя нельзя убить, потому что без тебя мир просто не будет существовать, но они хотели держать тебя там до скончания времен, - продолжает Шерлок. - Поэтому ты пришел сюда не для того, чтобы увести меня в новый мир. Ты пришел, чтобы использовать меня как заложника, как живой щит, зная, что Майкрофт и Лестрейд дорожат мной. Они пошли бы наперекор всему городу, только потому, что мне угрожает опасность.

Шерлок смотрит Мориарти прямо в глаза, а тот восхищенно улыбается.

\- И еще раз браво, Шерлок Холмс. Ты просто потр…

Мориарти останавливается на середине слова, взмахивает руками, и Шерлок резко опрокидывается на спину, его будто вдавливает в доски паркета, которые смыкаются вокруг контуров его тела, как лед. Он пытается что-то сделать, но попросту не успевает, застигнутый врасплох. Мориарти, под завязку накачанный опиорфином и бог знает чем еще, быстрее, а, возможно, и сильнее его.

\- Видишь, все так просто. А ты не хотел мне помочь, сладкий, - Мориарти поднимается на ноги и встает около распластанного тела Шерлока. - Я бы трахнул тебя, перед тем, как увести с собой, но мне не по душе прикасаться к тому, что уже трогали мартышки, - он садится на корточки и доверительно сообщает Шерлоку: - Знаешь, они такие грязные…

Он проводит раскрытой ладонью над телом Шерлока и из его груди, ног и рук начинает выступать кровь, струйки которой сплетаются в отблескивающие черным бордовые веревки. Тот сильнее стискивает челюсти, но не издает ни звука, а Мориарти начинает улыбаться – безумно и зловеще.

Джон не двигается с места.

\- Маленькое путешествие для нас, Шерлок. Всего лишь семь озорных шагов за горизонт для тебя**, - он сжимает кулак, и веревки затягиваются туже, а тело Шерлока начинает подниматься вверх, медленно выплывая из паркетных досок, которые неохотно отпускают свою добычу, колеблясь водяными кругами.

Джон, до этого стоявший, словно соляной столб, понимает, что нужно сделать то-то немедленно, иначе потом будет поздно. Он знает, что ничего не сможет противопоставить Мориарти сейчас, когда Шерлок не отвлекает его настолько, чтобы он забылся, но он должен попытаться. Ведь….

Он не успевает додумать свою мысль до конца, а его тело само выбирает единственное возможное в такой безнадежной ситуации, но от этого не менее глупое решение – с рыком, почти таким же нечеловеческим, как рык Шерлока, он кидается вперед, прямо на Мориарти, желая разорвать, разметать, убить.

\- Пошел вон, - кидает тот, взмахивает рукой так же, как до этого взмахнул перед лицом Шерлока, и Джон чувствует, как его тело накрывает волна - сильная, мощная и темная, вдавливающая его тело в стену.

Сам воздух сгущается, становится трудно дышать и двигаться, руки и ноги перестают слушаться – кажется, что весь кислород, который находится сейчас в теле Джона, застывает, превращается в острые брызги железной стружки, которая тянется к стене, как к магниту.

Джон понимает, что это конец. Все закончилось. Очень глупо и очень просто. Так и бывает в жизни. Вот так он и потеряет Шерлока. Во второй раз.

Его тело вжимается в стену все сильнее, он уже чувствует, как его начинают разрывать изнутри сгущающиеся и растущие светло-синие кристаллы***. Мориарти не собирается оставлять его в живых.

_Так же, как и Шерлока._

Он не убьет его, нет, просто не сможет, но распылит, разорвет на части его физическую оболочку, поместит туда, где он будет томиться и беззвучно кричать тысячи тысяч лет.

Это мысль пронзает Джона насквозь, жижей черных звуков расползаясь по венам, заполняемым твердеющими молекулами кислорода.

Джон пытается представить, каким будет мир без Шерлока, и не может. Потому что мира не будет. Не для него, Джона, а вообще. Все станет другим, и Джон осознает, что такой мир не имеет права на существование.

Умирает Джон – живет Шерлок.

Если так нужно, он готов.

_Это по-настоящему, это навсегда, это реальность… Да, да, да. Именно так._

Джон закрывает глаза и понимает, что Мориарти может разметать его тело на комки ничего не значащих молекул, но его это не пугает. Просто потому, что его самого уже не существует.

Сила, удерживающая его около стены, начинает слабеть по мере того, как Джон вдыхает полной грудью.

Его нет, а значит, не страшно, если он умрет. Его жизнь не важна и ничто сейчас не важно. Он полностью осознает себя и свое тело – мурашки, которые поднимают короткие светлые волоски на его руках, икры, болезненно ноющие от не совсем удобной позы во время секса, старый шрам, который пульсирует глухими вспышками. Но больше ничего нет. Абсолютный ноль личности и святая, оправданная логикой ненависть к тому, кого называют Джимом Мориарти.

Джон отходит от стены так легко, как будто Мориарти просто взмахнул рукой, и делает шаг вперед.

Заметив это, тот удивленно застывает на мгновение (Шерлок, чье тело покачивается в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, лишь приподнимает брови), а потом Джон делает еще один шаг к своему противнику и бьет его наотмашь, метя в висок. Мориарти еще пытается что-то сделать или сказать, но удар Джона заставляет его упасть, а следующий – ребром ладони в шею – потерять сознание.

Джон смотрит на распластанное перед ним тело и не чувствует ничего, кроме всепоглощающей злобы, затопившей все его существо.

Это создание - не человек, поэтому его можно убить, причинить любую боль… Такую же, какую он причинял тем людям, которые попадали в его руки. Это мерзкое отродье никогда не почувствует вины, поэтому нет смысла увещевать его или вести с ним воспитательные беседы. Только убить, разорвать его мягкую белую шею голыми руками за то, что он совершил, за то, что он сделал с Шерлоком, за то, что он хотел сделать.

Ярость кипит, пылает в венах Джона раскаленными, красными штырями, наполняя руки силой для нового удара, для сотни ударов, если потребуется. Он будет бить, бить, бить, пока эта плоть не превратится в месиво, пока пульс не перестанет прощупываться под этой нечеловеческой кожей, с толстой волчьей шкурой под тонким слоем эпителия, пока задыхающаяся тряпка, что была когда-то Джимом Мориарти, не испустит свой последний вздох.

В эту секунду все, что может чувствовать Джон – ненависть, потому что внутри него больше ничего не существует. И вся эта ненависть сфокусирована на одном существе, как лучи солнца, проходящие через призму лупы.

Он заносит руку для удара.

\- Стой! – кричит Шерлок где-то так далеко, что Джон еле-еле может его услышать. – Стой!

Сильные руки обнимают Джона, он чувствует спиной жар чьего-то тела и сильный размеренный стук чьего-то сердца, но никак не может понять, кто его обнимает. Зачем его остановили?

_Убить этого говнюка, который еще смеет дышать со мной одним воздухом, и дело с концом!_

Он пытается вырваться, дергается, но его держат крепко, поэтому он только крутит головой и слепо шарит глазами по гостиной, ожесточенно и зло рыча.

\- Джон, Джон, послушай меня, - горячо шепчет ему на ухо Шерлок, касаясь своими губами его ушной раковины. – Ты не сможешь его убить, не сможешь все равно, потому что он – извечное существо. Он должен существовать для того, чтобы существовал мир.

Джон мотает головой и снова пытается вырваться, но кто-то, кого он до сих пор не может узнать, чей образ застлан пеленой ярости, гладит его по щеке и шепчет:

\- Ш-ш-ш, не надо, Джон. Послушай, послушай, помнишь, о чем я говорил тебе в наш самый первый разговор? О том, что страх – это регулятивный механизм, помнишь? Страх нужен не только для того, чтобы человек выжил, не только для того, чтобы он не причинил себе вреда. Он нужен для того, чтобы существовали нормы морали. Бог, человеческий бог – это только воплощение страха, хорошей его стороны, той, что заставляет человека не причинять вред другим и не убивать.

Джон дергается снова, почти вырываясь из объятий. Единственное, что он видит – это лицо Мориарти, глаза которого закрыты, который лежит на полу, _на его полу_ и все еще дышит, как любое из живущих на земле существ, которые не совершали того, что совершил он!

\- Нет, нет, стой, - Шерлок сильнее стискивает руки. – Я знаю, что ты не боишься. В тебе нет страха, ты готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради меня. Именно поэтому Мориарти не смог тебе ничего сделать. И я не смогу. Не смогу, слышишь? Ты сможешь сделать все, что угодно, потом, когда я закончу. Но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты боялся, сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты испытал тот страх, который помог людям стать людьми. Не отказывайся от страха, Джон. Ты должен бояться, потому, что иначе ты _перестанешь быть Человеком._ Перестанешь быть тем, кого я...

Шерлок резко замолкает, разжимает объятия, но только для того, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы на шее Джона, как будто напоминая ему об их первом поцелуе, но душит он, сильно, по-настоящему, так, что легкие начинает жечь от недостатка кислорода.

Первые несколько секунд пелена ярости еще держится, а потом начинает исчезать, замещаемая непроглядной тьмой. Джон дергается, хрипит и удушающий мрак, застилающий его разум, расползается по его сознанию, как застоявшаяся густая черная кровь.

Его не существует, умирать некому, поэтому темнота только растекается по телу, как волны под сводами храма, комкающие своей мощью прекрасные лица кариатид. И Джон вздрагивает только рефлекторно - дрожит лишь его тело, а он сам остается спокойным.

Его зрение слабеет – угол обзора сужается до светлого круга прямо по центру, голова начинает гореть – мозг отчаянно пытается работать, но ему не хватает кислорода, губы быстро пересыхают.

Через мгновение начинают расслабляться мышцы рук и ног, в животе кружит и бьется неприятная сосущая пустота.

Основание черепа начинает ломить, острая боль проходит по позвоночнику, скручивая судорогой мышцы спины. Светлый круг сужается еще сильнее, горькая темнота заползает внутрь черепа через глазницы Джона, ввинчиваясь в его мозг, трепещущий, желающий только одного – <i>вдохнутьбеззащитныйголодныйвоздуха…</i>

  
Нет, нет, нет, нет!!! Слишком…

_…страшно…_

Глаза Джона закатываются, и он теряет сознание.

 

 

  
_Примечания:_

* Опиорфин - белок, который вырабатывается организмом человека и содержится в его слюне. Он действительно в шесть раз эффективнее морфина.  
http://www.centercem.ru/news25.php?page=5

** Вообще, все, что говорит Мориарти в этой главе - сплошные отсылки к самым разным произведениям, но конкретно эту метафору хотелось бы пояснить: «семь озорных шагов за горизонт» - цитата из песни «Гражданской обороны». В соответствии с моим толкованием в этом тексте она означает смерть.

*** В твердом агрегатном состоянии кислород представляет собой кристаллы светло-синего цвета.


	12. Эпилог

И неба было мало, и земли,  
Когда они, взявшись за руки  
Зажигали окурок рассвета от спички безумия,  
Совершали нелепые подвиги и драгоценные глупости,  
Безрассудно и смешно  
Обретали/открывали  
Земляничные поляны и другие точки зрения,  
Отдыхали на ветвях мирового древа,  
Созерцали невероятные приключения неуловимых   
на планете обезьян.   
Вдохновенно и окончательно  
Сбрасывали кожу, окуляры и хронометры,  
Благодарно догадываясь, кто они здесь,  
Изумлённо постигая, почему всего навалом  
и как оно всё кругом.  
И драконы в колодцах,  
И ноги сами несут,  
И поэзия кипит в торопливой реке,  
И поэзия грохочет путеводным костром.

Гражданская оборона - Резвые

Джон неосознанно прикасается пальцами к багровым синякам на шее и переворачивает страницу толстой книги в черной кожаной обложке, которая лежит у него на коленях.

\- Джон? – тихо зовет Шерлок и чуть поднимает голову вверх, беззвучно спрашивая: «Все в порядке?».

Джон утвердительно кивает и улыбается Шерлоку, а потом скептически оглядывает его и знаком подзывает к себе. Шерлок смотрит вниз, на упорного дождевого червяка, которого ему так и не удалось выкопать, вздыхает и покорно идет к Джону, загребая багровую пыль широкими длинными лапами.

Тот кладет открытую книгу на колено обложкой вверх («Аль Азиф» - мелькает вытесненное алыми буками название) и ворчит:

\- Ну, не волки, а свиньи какие-то, - пытаясь рукавом оттереть мягкий черный нос Шерлока, безнадежно вымазанный в жирной багровой земле, и одновременно другой рукой вычесывая из его свалявшейся шерсти черные крупные колючки.

Шерлок фыркает, морщится, но не вырывается, покорно позволяя Джону делать все, что тот захочет. Только через пару минут, когда он понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и его любовник просто отполирует его нос до зеркального блеска, он мягко выворачивается и утыкается лбом в щеку Джона, а потом своей щекой трется о его скулу и проводит длинным шершавым языком по ярким отметинам, оставленным его собственными пальцами.

Теперь уже Джон фыркает, откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в черное голое дерево с загнутыми в разные стороны кривыми ветками, и счастливо щурится, глядя в бессолнечное небо, затканное тяжелыми пористыми облаками.

Шерлок утыкается носом в его шею, мочку уха и ключицы, и совершенно по-звериному довольно урчит. Джон зарывается пальцами в густую шерсть, гладит шею и спину своего любовника, чешет за ушами и треплет его по холке.

Лизнув Джона напоследок в нос («Фу, твою мать, Шерлок!»), волк кладет голову на его грудь, упирается лапами во внутреннюю часть его бедра и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее между его ног. Джон перекладывает книгу на землю и прижимается губами к мохнатому затылку Шерлока, одной рукой поглаживая его живот, поросший короткой молочно-коричневой шерстью.

\- А где Майкрофт и Лестрейд? – лениво спрашивает Джон.

\- Да копошатся где-то там, в кустах, - Шерлок мотает головой в сторону. – Или не копошатся… - многозначительно добавляет он.

\- Ясно, - фыркнув, отвечает Джон.

\- Не болит? - спрашивает Шерлок, скашивая глаза и кидая взгляд на его шею.

\- Болит, конечно, - отзывается тот. – Ты душил меня вообще-то.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, зачем я это сделал? – волчий взгляд Шерлока становятся обеспокоенным.

\- Да знаю, знаю, - Джон успокаивающе проводит рукой по лохматому боку. – И я так до сих пор и не сказал тебе спасибо. Так вот: спасибо. Хотя я чуть не умер, конечно…

\- Ты бы не умер. Я контролировал ситуацию, - самодовольно ворчит Шерлок, но в глазах его все еще мелькают искры беспокойства.

\- Да, да, конечно, - саркастически тянет Джон и снова наклоняется, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на шерстистой макушке своего любовника.

\- Но ты же все равно пошел со мной.

\- Конечно, пошел. Потому что тебе нет места в нашем мире. Ну, как бы мы там жили, ты можешь себе представить? Ты можешь жить только здесь. А я - только там, где ты. Так что с выбором у меня было негусто, - улыбаясь, заканчивает Джон.

\- Ты скучаешь? – Шерлок изворачивается, упирается грудью в его пах, скрещивает лапы на его груди и кладет на них голову.

Джон секунду думает.

\- Нет, не особо. По чему мне там скучать?

\- По небу, по облакам, _по людям_ …

\- Не так много времени прошло. Да и… ну, я же всегда могу отправиться на прогулку, если захочу? – Джон вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока.

\- Только со мной, - наигранно угрожающе рычит тот.

\- Свидание?

\- Почему бы и нет? Ведь так делают люди?

\- Да.

Джон вздыхает, медлит какое-то время, а потом задает вопрос, который мучает его уже давно:

\- Шерлок, что ты будешь делать, когда я умру?

Тот вздыхает и ничего не отвечает.

\- Шерлок? – спрашивает Джон осторожно.

\- Ну что, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – раздраженно кидает Шерлок. - Что я буду плакать? Убиваться? Заламывать руки? Буду, впервые за пять тысяч лет, ты же знаешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что до последнего буду искать возможности сделать тебя бессмертным? Буду, уже начал. Так что конкретно ты хочешь от меня услышать?

\- Я… - Джон в замешательстве распахивает рот от такой эмоциональности.

\- Так что прекрати…

\- Я хочу сказать, что я нашел, - говорит Джон тихо.

\- Что? – Шерлок резко поднимает голову и широко открывает глаза.

\- Да. Это еще нужно проверить, информация пока что слишком сырая, но я уверен, что вдвоем мы справимся. В библиотеке Майкрофта, там же, где я взял это, - Джон кладет руку на «Аль Азиф», - я нашел записки некоего Г. Уэста*, врача, который жил в начале двадцатого века. Он разработал вакцину, которая позволяет оживлять мертвых. Правда, его эксперименты не увенчались успехом, он был не слишком удачлив, но доработав формулу с нашими знаниями…

Глаза Шерлока загораются азартом, и он кивает.

\- Мы сможем…

\- Да! – Джон улыбается.

Шерлок радостно улыбается ему в ответ, по-щенячьи подпрыгивает, отталкиваясь лапами от его живота, и тянется за поцелуем.

Джон выставляет вперед руку.

\- Эй, нет. Это уже зоофилия какая-то.

Шерлок корчит гримасу, трансформирует только голову и опять тянется к Джону.

\- Выглядит мерзко, - сообщает ему тот, но на поцелуй отвечает, сжав ладонями голову Шерлока.

\- Абсолютно с вами согласен, доктор Ватсон, - доносится со стороны, и из переплетения черной спутанной травы царственно, с высоко поднятой головой выходит снежно-белый волк, на шерсти которого нет ни пылинки.

Он садится невдалеке от Джона и Шерлока, которые взирают на него с одинаковыми гримасами на лицах, и аккуратно кладет хвост на землю.

\- А где Грег? – осторожно интересуется Джон.

\- Кажется, он…

\- Пааааберегись! – кричит кто-то, и из густой черной травы вылетает самый обычный серый волк, сбивает белого, и они оба катятся по земле.

Шерлок и Джон одновременно фыркают и начинают смеяться.

Через мгновение белый и серый поднимаются с земли, отряхиваются и ложатся невдалеке от Джона и Шерлока. Майкрофт что-то возмущенно выговаривает Грегу, а тот лишь ухмыляется, положив подбородок на скрещенные лапы.

Джон смотрит на них, улыбается и качает головой.

\- Что? – Шерлок прослеживает направление его взгляда и хмурится. – Ты так улыбаешься, как будто видишь что-то невероятное.

\- Так и есть, - Джон кивает. – Вы. Вы все невероятные. Что бы я делал, если бы не попал сюда…

\- Но я – самый? – наигранно невинно спрашивает Шерлок.

\- Да, да, ты - самый, - преувеличенно серьезно отвечает ему Джон.

Пока они разговаривают, Майкрофт и Лестрейд еще какое-то время продолжают словесную перепалку (белый волк говорит монотонно, но уже более мягко, а серый с ленивой улыбкой коротко отвечает), а потом Грег вскидывает голову, замирает на мгновение и что-то говорит Майкрофту. Они оба встают и подходят к Джону и Шерлоку.

\- Что-то случилось? Мориарти сбежал? – тут же вскидывается Джон, тревожно оглядывая серьезное выражение лица Лестрейда.

\- Нет, - тот качает головой и обнадеживающе улыбается. – Салли отправила мысленный сигнал: снова какая-то активность в Вóлоке** – странные вспышки тепловой энергии и подозрительные исчезновения.

Шерлок тут же оживляется, поднимает голову, садится и возвращает себе человеческий облик.

\- Какого рода энергия? Она связана с солнечной активностью? Спорю на что угодно, что твои идиоты даже не догадались…

\- Шерлок! – Джон хмурится.

\- Да нет, он прав, - ухмыляясь, успокаивает его Лестрейд. – Собственно, Салли и Андерсон не могут с этим справиться, поэтому я хотел спросить… Шерлок, ты не посмотришь? И ты, Джон. С твоим новым кругом чтения ты становишься просто незаменимым специалистом.

\- А еще он врач, вообще-то, - важно добавляет Шерлок, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая пальто. – И такой, каких у нас нет.

\- Так вы посмотрите?

Шерлок берет Джона за руку, помогает ему подняться и, дождавшись кивка, говорит:

\- Конечно.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Грег, смотрит на Майкрофта и слегка виновато спрашивает: - Увидимся?

\- Вечером, - коротко кидает тот, превращается и, эффектно развернувшись, скрывается в густой траве, на ходу поправляя мятый костюм, вымазанный бурой пылью.

\- Невыносим, - констатирует Шерлок. – И как ты его терпишь?

\- Так же, как и Джон тебя, - беззлобно огрызается Лестрейд.

Шерлок приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Джона.

\- Терплю, - соглашается Джон. – И, надеюсь, что буду терпеть еще очень долго, - добавляет он, заговорщически улыбаясь Шерлоку.

Тот самодовольно и радостно усмехается, и все трое скрываются в высокой черной траве, над которой низко нависают пористые клубящиеся серо-красные облака.

Только лишь на секунду в сплошном переплетении темных веточек мелькает черная волчья шкура, покрытая проплешинами недавних ожогов, но тут же исчезает, и мир снова застывает - величественный и спокойный, как пейзаж в покрытом пылью стеклянном шаре, растрескавшемся и забытом.

 

  
_Примечания:_

*Герберт Уэст - персонаж рассказа Г. Ф. Лавкрафта "Герберт Уэст - реаниматор", который был экранизирован в трехчастный фильм-черную комедию под названием "Реаниматор". Сам Уэст, по признанию Лавкрафта, - это некая пародия на Виктора Франкенштейна.

**Вóлок - один из моих самых любимых и самых красивых столичных кварталов в игре World of Warcraft.


	13. Эпилог №2, более логичный

И неба было мало, и земли,  
Когда они, взявшись за руки  
Зажигали окурок рассвета от спички безумия,  
Совершали нелепые подвиги и драгоценные глупости,  
Безрассудно и смешно  
Обретали/открывали  
Земляничные поляны и другие точки зрения,  
Отдыхали на ветвях мирового древа,  
Созерцали невероятные приключения неуловимых   
на планете обезьян.   
Вдохновенно и окончательно  
Сбрасывали кожу, окуляры и хронометры,  
Благодарно догадываясь, кто они здесь,  
Изумлённо постигая, почему всего навалом  
и как оно всё кругом.  
И драконы в колодцах,  
И ноги сами несут,  
И поэзия кипит в торопливой реке,  
И поэзия грохочет путеводным костром.

Гражданская оборона - Резвые

Джон неосознанно прикасается пальцами к багровым синякам на шее и переворачивает страницу толстой книги в черной кожаной обложке, которая лежит у него на коленях.

\- Джон? – тихо зовет Шерлок и чуть поднимает голову вверх, беззвучно спрашивая: «Все в порядке?».

Тот утвердительно кивает и улыбается своему любовнику, а потом скептически оглядывает его и знаком подзывает к себе. Шерлок смотрит вниз, на упорного дождевого червяка, которого ему так и не удалось выкопать, вздыхает и покорно идет к Джону, загребая багровую пыль широкими длинными лапами.

Джон кладет открытую книгу на колено обложкой вверх («Аль Азиф» - мелькает вытесненное алыми буками название) и ворчит:

\- Ну, не волки, а свиньи какие-то, - пытаясь рукавом оттереть мягкий черный нос Шерлока, безнадежно вымазанный в жирной багровой земле, и одновременно другой рукой вычесать из его свалявшейся шерсти черные крупные колючки.

Шерлок фыркает, морщится, и лишь через целую минуту мягко выворачивается из объятий. Он утыкается лбом в щеку Джона, а потом проводит длинным шершавым языком по ярким отметинам, оставленным на шее его собственными пальцами.

Теперь уже Джон фыркает, откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в антрацитовую кору голого дерева с загнутыми в разные стороны кривыми ветвями, и счастливо щурится, глядя в бессолнечное небо, затканное тяжелыми пористыми облаками.

Лизнув Джона напоследок в нос («Фу, твою мать, Шерлок!»), волк кладет голову на его грудь, упирается лапами во внутреннюю часть его бедра и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее между его ног. Джон перекладывает книгу на землю и прижимается губами к мохнатому затылку Шерлока, одной рукой поглаживая его живот, поросший короткой молочно-коричневой шерстью. Он медлит какое-то время, а потом задает вопрос, который мучает его уже давно:

\- Шерлок, что ты будешь делать, когда я умру?

Тот вздыхает и ничего не отвечает.

\- Шерлок? – спрашивает Джон осторожно.

\- Ну что, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – раздраженно отзывается тот. - Что я буду плакать? Убиваться? Страдать? Заламывать руки? Что до последнего буду искать возможности сделать тебя бессмертным? Буду, уже начал. Что конкретно ты хочешь от меня услышать?

\- Я… - Джон в замешательстве распахивает рот от такой эмоциональности.

\- Так что прекрати…

\- Я хочу сказать, что я нашел, - говорит Джон тихо.

\- Что? – Шерлок резко поднимает голову и широко открывает глаза.

\- Да. Это еще нужно проверить, информация пока что слишком сырая, но я уверен, что вдвоем мы справимся. В библиотеке Майкрофта, там же, где я взял это, - Джон кладет руку на «Аль Азиф», - я нашел записки некоего Г. Уэста*, врача, который жил в начале двадцатого века. Он разработал вакцину, которая позволяет оживлять мертвых. Правда, его эксперименты не увенчались успехом, он был не слишком удачлив, но доработав формулу с нашими знаниями…

Глаза Шерлока загораются азартом, и он кивает.

\- Мы сможем…

\- Да! – Джон улыбается.

Шерлок уже хочет начать что-то говорить - Джон видит, как в его голове за доли секунды рождаются сотни теорий, которые ему не терпится озвучить, - но его взгляд на мгновение гаснет, как будто в его голову неожиданно приходит какая-то другая мысль, и выражение «лица» меняется.

\- Что случилось? Мориарти сбежал? - Джон обеспокоенно оглядывает любовника.

\- Нет, - тот качает головой и обнадеживающе улыбается. – Лестрейд отправил мысленный сигнал: снова какая-то активность в Вóлоке – странные вспышки тепловой энергии и подозрительные исчезновения. Он хочет, чтобы мы посмотрели, потому что его идиоты не в состоянии с этим справится!..

Джон облегченно выдыхает, хочет ответить...

В этот момент мир застывает и трескается, как масляная краска на старом холсте. Джон видит и себя, и Шерлока будто бы со стороны - онемевших, искаженных, покрытых тончайшей сеткой стремительно увеличивающихся черных пробоин. Он хочет вдохнуть, но горло тут же обжигает растекшейся по всей шее застоявшейся болью, а сами собой распахнувшиеся глаза тщетно вглядываются в круговорот сумеречных пятен.

Джон не может понять спит он или нет, не может определить, что было реальностью, а что сном, и только его сердце колотится так неистово, что в груди разливается холодный жар. Несколько секунд он бьется в агонии, но потом затихает, с силой прижимаясь всем телом к мягкому матрасу и сбитым конвульсиями простыням.

Он ничего не видит, перед его глазами проносятся лишь тени предметов, и только смутные очертания темноволосого человека, стоящего напротив него, кажутся не такими зыбкими, как мельтешащий круговорот вокруг.

Джон взмахивает руками, пробует сесть, но не может пошевелиться. Существо, безучастно наблюдающее за его потугами, качает головой.

\- Шерлок? - хрипит Джон, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть черты лица того, кто стоит перед ним.

\- Поиграем, мясной комочек? - говорит Мориарти, а затем сжимает ладонями скулы и очень медленно снимает свое лицо как восковую маску. За лицом следует кожа рук, сползающая как перчатки, затем волосы и костюм, а то, что остается в конце, заставляет Джона беззвучно закричать от ужаса.

Чтобы понять, что он должен бежать несмотря ни на что, ему хватает мимолетного взгляда на перепончатые крылья и голову, сплошь покрытую рядами непрестанно шевелящихся усиков, будто прощупывающих окружающее пространство. То, что стоит сейчас перед ним выходит за рамки человеческого понимания, за рамки представлений и разума, оно чуждо самой природе так же, как намеренья и помыслы этого богомерзкого существа.

Мир постепенно перестает кружиться, и Джон видит, что он находится в своей собственной комнате, лежит на своей кровати, а существо, комом хитина нависающее над ним, стоит совсем рядом, протягивая к нему бесконечные ряды членистоногих конечностей**.

_Ужас неименуемого. Мориарти - ужас неименуемого, это его…_

Удар обжигает левую щеку Джона, затем правую, а потом оплеухи начинают сыпаться сплошной чередой, лишь приближающийся издалека гул врывается в хлесткую последовательность пощечин. Джон снова, как и несколько минут назад, резко пытается вдохнуть и окунается с головой в те же самые агонизирующие судороги - теперь он уже точно не знает, где явь, а где грёза и Шерлок, которого он видит, кажется ему более иллюзорным, чем тот, самый первый.

\- Джон, Джон, Джон, - гул превращается в многократно повторяемое имя, а удары прекращаются. - Ты слышишь меня?

Джон слабо стонет в ответ и пытается оглядеться, но его зрачки лишь бестолково мечутся, не имея возможности сфокусироваться. Он выхватывает только отдельные картинки: глаза Шерлока, губы, шершавая покатость потолка, подошва ботинок Мориарти, распростертого на полу на расстоянии нескольких десятков сантиметров.

\- Ш-ш-шерлок? - слабо шепчет Джон, и звуки, вылетающие из его рта, кажутся ему нереальными. Он не может понять, открывает ли он губы и вдыхает ли воздух или все это опять лишь чудится ему - один неохватный предсмертный кошмар, такой же ирреальный снаружи, как и внутри.

\- Да, все хорошо, я здесь. С тобой все в порядке, - выдыхает Шерлок, покрывая поцелуями лицо любовника. - Сейчас ты придешь в себя, все будет отлично…

Каждое прикосновение к полуонемевшей коже щек отдается вспышками головокружения в голове. Джон хочет закрыть глаза и отдаться этим укачивающим волнам, но не может. Ему кажется, что как только он сомкнет веки, что-нибудь опять <i>испортится,</i> реальность исказится, а он так и будет вечно путешествовать между слоями Зазеркалья, не зная где истина, а где выдумка.

Но время идет и ничего не происходит. Шерлок все так же сидит рядом, обняв его, как маленького ребенка, свет ламп не гаснет, пол остается все таким же твердым.

\- Я же говорил, все будет в порядке… - Шерлок бездумно повторяет ничего не значащие фразы, но не для того, чтобы что-то говорить, а для того, чтобы Джон слышал звук его голоса. - Вот так, вот так…

Бормотание Шерлока успокаивает - дыхание Джона приходит в норму, четкость зрения восстанавливается, - но мир меняется. Предметы перестают быть реальными, они просто теряют это качество, и все, что видит Джон, становится тонким, не теряя твердости. Он может дотронуться до пола и его пальцы уткнутся в холодный линолеум, но за всей беспощадной непроницаемостью молекулярных решеток он видит _изнанку_ , за которую раньше можно было проникнуть лишь в воображении. Когда-то это напугало бы его. Теперь - нет.

Поэтому он даже не удивляется, когда в мерное звучание голоса Шерлока, повторяющего одно и то же, вплетается скрип коготков и движение сотен мохнатых тел, волнами движущихся в стенах***. Это похоже на тихий свист - настолько стремительны перемещения невидимых существ, - но Шерлок, кажется, не слышит его, по крайней мере, осознанно, только его бормотание подстраивается под этот неравномерный резкий ритм.

Джон набирает полную грудь воздуха и закрывает глаза в тот момент, когда с лица Шерлока, как пыль, осыпается кожа, оставляя лишь посеревшие от времени кости, а открывает уже на другом уровне. Теперь он снова лежит в своей спальне, на своей кровати, но мир не кружится, и вокруг никого нет. В комнате темно, тихо, и воздух такой затхлый как будто помещение не проветривали как минимум неделю.

Джон уже не пытается определить, сон это или явь.

Он глубоко вдыхает и чувствует почти неуловимый, будто бы давно выветрившийся запах секса. Он прикасается к своей шее и ощущает боль от кровоподтеков и перенапрягшихся мышц. Он поворачивает голову влево и видит на прикроватной тумбочке белый прямоугольник записки:

«Ты знаешь, где меня найти. ШХ».

Он лихорадочно быстро чертит символы маркером прямо на полу своей спальни, и через несколько минут его тело поглощает искристый дым. Все, что остается после Джона, - черные линии и больше ничего.

 

  
_Примечания:_

*Герберт Уэст - персонаж рассказа Г. Ф. Лавкрафта «Герберт Уэст - реаниматор», который был экранизирован в трехчастный фильм в жанре черной комедии под названием «Реаниматор». Сам Уэст, по признанию Лавкрафта, - это некая пародия на Виктора Франкенштейна.

** Мистер Мориарти-из-«сна» превращается в Ми-Го (вот эти ребята: http://cs4335.userapi.com/u17151370/43216540/y_db969f8a.jpg), иллюстрируя рассказ Г. Ф. Лавкрафта «Шепчущий во тьме».

*** Джон попадает в рассказ Г.Ф. Лавкрафта «Крысы в стенах».


End file.
